


Love Quota

by baebyulisa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corporate, Drama & Romance, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebyulisa/pseuds/baebyulisa
Summary: A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.Corporate JENLISA AU.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 33
Kudos: 121





	1. cakes, stakes and the new hire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written for M.
> 
> \- nikki

Lisa tried to keep a cool, straight face as she sat on her desk. She had just gotten out of a meeting in the CEO’s office. Her heart was pounding from both fear and excitement. Fear because if she fucked this up, there were no do-overs and everything that she had worked for all year at Norgate Electronics would have been in vain.

However, Lisa was a tad bit confident that things would turn out positively and that was where the excitement was coming from. The youngest and only female CEO in the electronics industry, Da-mi Kim, wouldn’t have directly reached out through email to talk to her if she hadn’t been doing her job well.

Usually, directives from the CEO just gets filtered out from her boss, Taemin Lee.

Lisa remembered the feeling of disbelief upon reading an email from the CEO inviting her in for a meeting in 5 minutes. Was she fucked or was this actually good news? Lisa’s eyes automatically found her boss, who had been cc-ed in the email, but Taemin just winked at her from his desk. _It must be good then_ , Lisa thought.

Taemin Lee has been nothing but the best in teaching Lisa how to survive and thrive in the industry. She owed him quite a lot and she has been nothing but thankful to him. When Taemin increased her pay by 50 percent upon her regularization six months ago, Lisa told him just how thankful she was.

Lisa had quite a family to feed ever since she got a place of her own with her younger brother, BamBam, who’s about to go to college in 3 months and her 7-year-old sister, Cloud. That was why she has been slaving away at work like a machine, staying behind everyone else after office hours and sometimes even closing the office after herself.

Taemin, who laughed at her profuse thankfulness said, “Just do your job well and get an actual life outside work.”

Lisa, who was not the type to be so sentimental with another person, secretly loves him for that. She took Teamin’s advice and tried to go home a little earlier ever since. At least now she wasn’t closing the office after herself.

But now that the meeting with Da-mi was over, there was the sinking feeling of fear again and Lisa’s face finally gave it away. A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line that’ll triple her current salary and provide Lisa with her own personal company car to help her with field work. Taemin tells her that she could even replace him in his position in the future.

“Great,” Lisa said as the tried to play it cool — as if this information just hadn’t sounded like heaven what with her brother about to go to college in 3 months. She can afford a good college for BamBam with the money.

“You look miserable, Manoban,” Seulgi, who just arrived from field work, said as she placed her bag on their shared desk along with a bag of take-out food from probably a fancy restaurant Lisa has never heard of.

“Here, I brought you a slice of that green tea cake crap you like so much.”

“Nothing for me, Kang?” Jackson appeared and snooped inside the take-out bag to see what else was there. He was about to swipe a slice of chocolate cake but Seulgi slapped his hand before he could try.

“Fuck off Wang, that’s mine. You still owe me my strawberry yogurt you stole from the fridge,” Seulgi said as she took a blissful bite of her chocolate cake.

“But chocolate’s my favorite,” Jackson frowned as he took the mocha cake instead.

“Anyway, what happened? Da-mi called you in there,” Jackson said as he glanced back at the CEO’s office where their boss was still held up talking with the CEO. “so it must be serious,” he asked with a mouthful of mocha cake.

“Wait, what?” Seulgi choked on her cake. Lisa was still spaced out and appeared to be ignoring them even with her favorite green tea cake in front of her.

“You’re not in trouble are you because why else would Da-mi call you in there and suddenly look like you just got fired? Don’t tell me you got fired because I swear, if you were, we’re not taking your accounts. They’re a pain in the ass,” Seulgi said. Jackson hummed approvingly.

Lisa snapped out of her daze and sighed from the ridiculousness of it all. She couldn’t just tell them that a promotion was at stake if she couldn’t manage one of the biggest and hardest account there is, BlackStar Corporation, and that managing the account wasn’t enough, Lisa had to make the owner come to their first public product launch set to happen in 15 days.

Yup, she was totally fucked. She was. BlackStar’s president, J.Y. Park, was infamous for not talking to their business partners directly.

BlackStar was the country’s top retailer of electronic goods. They have the most number of retail stores nationwide and was rumored to be expanding internationally. The reason why Norgate was deemed successful as a brand was due to the trust of big and respected retailers like BlackStar.

BlackStar have just started selling Norgate’s products in their stores thanks to Da-mi, however, she hasn’t met with J.Y. Park at all. It was always just BlackStar’s Director, Lee IU, rumored to be the adopted daughter J.Y. Park favored, who would face their business partners.

It wasn’t enough for BlackStar to carry Norgate products. Da-mi wanted to make a bold statement in their first public product launch, that the difficult BlackStar President coming to their launch meant he was in full support of their brand that’s just a little over a year old.

Da-mi told Lisa it would usually take years to earn BlackStar’s trust like that but she was determined to succeed. Just like turning Norgate from a brand that nobody knew to being the country’s Top 3 consumer electronic brand in just a year.

Lisa had mad respect for Da-mi Kim. Their company’s success was due to Da-mi’s decisions for their company so far. Da-mi definitely earned her right to be featured in Forbes’ Top 50 Women in Tech.

However, what Da-mi wanted was incredibly tough for Lisa to achieve in 15 days. But if Da-mi had decided to entrust her with something as important as this for their company, she would damn well do anything to achieve that. Lisa just didn’t know where to start.

Lisa looked up to face an expectant Seulgi and Jackson, who were still stuffing their faces with cake. “I’m too good at my job to get fired. Too good in fact, that they’ve decided to give BlackStar’s account to me,” she motioned for them to lean closer to her and whispered, “and that I have to invite J.Y. Park to our first public product launch in 15 days. Keep it down, because the formal announcement for the event hasn't been announced yet.”

Seulgi and Jackson both choked on their cakes at the information. Hunger finally set in for Lisa after a long day and she decided to finally take a bite of her favorite cake.

“Thanks for the cake by the way,” Lisa said as she was about to put a fork full of cake in her mouth but Seulgi snatched it away before she could take a bite.

Now she was upset.

“I was supposed to eat that!“ she tried to snatch the fork back but Seulgi’s hand was too quick for her. “Dude, you are seriously about to get fired now,” Seulgi said as she gave the fork back to Lisa.

Now Lisa has lost her appetite.

“You really think it’d be impossible?” Lisa asked, incredibly worried.

Seulgi was a crackhead most of the time but she was fairly competent at her work and her accounts trusted her. Seulgi had been in the industry far longer than Lisa. She was actually surprised Da-mi didn’t entrust this project to Seulgi instead of her.

No, she worked harder than anyone here to get to where she is now. She deserves this. Lisa tried to convince herself.

Seulgi just sighed and said, “I actually don’t know but forget what I said. Da-mi’s a damn genius and if she trusts you with this, then I do too. I’m just glad she decided to give BlackStar to you,” she sighed with relief.

“God knows you’re the only person in our team who has a way with difficult accounts aside from Kyung-soo. Where’s that bastard anyway?” Seulgi turned to ask Jackson.

Jackson just shrugged his shoulders, “Oh, here’s my reimbursement,” he handed Seulgi his reimbursement documents.

“Sweet! I’m gonna take this to Finance. You have anything to reimburse Manoban?” Seulgi held up a mirror to her face and checked to see if she had chocolate stuck to her teeth. When she saw none, she started fixing her hair and re-applied her lips with lipstick.

“Yeah, right. You just want to see Irene,” Lisa rolled her eyes. “Also, I have none. I’ve been stuck in this office doing paperwork the past three days but it seems like now I have to go out and meet with BlackStar. Taemin asked earlier how your reimbursement blew up to 15k by the way.”

“Oh, crap. He did? Please tell me he approved it,” Seulgi said, “because the visibilities he’d been wanting me to get from my accounts got approved today so-”

Lisa cut her off. “Of course he did. Have you seen Taemin disapprove of anything? He’s too nice. He just said good luck getting that approved by Finance.” Lisa said smugly.

Jackson snorted beside Seulgi. Seulgi had a massive crush on the VP for Finance, Irene Bae. She’d do anything to piss her off with her huge reimbursements.

“Yeah, right. Keep laughing. I may keep the company expenses high but I keep the sales even higher. My Bae’s gonna have no choice but to approve,” Seulgi bragged.

Seulgi may be a show off sometimes but she had a point. It was rare for her not to hit her monthly quotas.

If something needed to get approved from her accounts, she could get them approved no matter what it was every single time. That’s how much her accounts trusted her.

So no matter how huge her reimbursements were, the returns she’d been getting from her accounts were enormous. Lisa just hummed approvingly at her.

“Come on Jackson, you’re coming with me to Finance.” Jackson, who still had her mouth full of cake, motioned a salute towards Lisa before following after Seulgi. Lisa rolled her eyes but smiled at his antics.

As Seulgi and Jackson were about to head over to the Finance department from the other side of the building, they bumped onto the Admin Manager, Yeri Kim.

“Yo, little Yeri! What’s up?” Seulgi greeted. Yeri Kim was like everyone’s little sister. She’s extremely friendly and Seulgi joked, probably everyone in the entire company’s best friend.

Now if you wanted to know about some company gossip, Yeri would be the best person to talk to. She says gossips stopped being gossips when it came from her. After all, being the Admin Manager meant Yeri was the eyes and ears of the company.

Everything that came out of her mouth were considered facts.

“You guys, wait a sec. I’m going to introduce our company’s new hire.” Yeri looked back at the girl behind her whose attention, Lisa noted, was seemingly on their office ceiling. Well, the lights on the ceiling sure was fancy, even she was in awe when they first transferred to this office.

Da-mi had impeccable taste after all. _Hell, she could probably make something fancy out of trash._ Lisa thought.

“Ms. Kim,” Yeri called out politely to get the new hire’s attention. “This is the sales department.” The new hire finally acknowledged the audience before her.

Norgate Electronics was still not over with its expansion, but their number of employees have grown tremendously since three months ago. New hires were getting introduced practically every day so this was just common routine and people usually don’t bother to pay attention with the introductions.

This time however, was different.

“Hi everyone, my name is Jennie Kim,” the new hire said, flashing her teeth as she smiled. “I’m the new management trainee currently assigned at the Marketing Department. I’m looking forward to working with everyone,” Jennie finished.

Lisa could hear the men from the sales department whisper every compliment possible under their breaths. They looked like overly excited puppies with wagging tails and salivating mouths.

The women in her department were equally in awe but Lisa could feel the insecurity bubbling inside them because she felt it too.

Jennie looked drop dead gorgeous.

Long hair, soft cheeks and plump, pink lips. She probably wore a custom tailored suit made for women. Jennie wore a loose, plain white shirt with her coat. Lisa swore she could almost see the outline of Jennie’s bra. Black stiletto heels completed Jennie’s look.

However, what really caught Lisa’s attention were Jennie’s eyes.

Lisa prayed to God those eyes wouldn’t look at her but God never really listened to her because just then, Jennie’s eyes were on hers for a brief second. Lisa felt her face go hot.

“Pretty, right?” Taemin casually asked from beside her. Lisa hadn’t even noticed Taemin leave Da-mi’s office. She looked up to see him drinking coffee. Taemin looked amused watching her.

When Lisa went back to steal one last glance at Jennie, Jennie was already being introduced to the marketing team behind them.

Lisa turned back to face Taemin, “well, the male population in this office look like overly excited puppies so,” Lisa hummed approvingly.

“Me, included?” Taemin raised his eyebrow at her. Lisa didn’t expect his question but she took one good look at Taemin anyway. He didn’t seem like he was interested in the new hire like everyone else were.

Lisa thought Taemin was just probably making small talk to keep her off edge from what just happened today.

Taemin had always generally been a good guy even outside work. Lisa learned in the one year of her working for him that what made him such an effective boss was his empathic nature. She remembered her first interview with Taemin when she applied for Norgate Electronics. His genuineness had made her say yes to the job.

“Don’t think so,” Lisa replied, “probably not your type.”

Lisa was confused as to why Taemin would just raise an eyebrow at her again but she swore she heard Taemin mutter, “definitely not,” under his breath before he left for his desk.

* * *

Seulgi and Jackson came back but this time, with Kyung-soo who had just gotten back from the field too.

“I think I might have an office crush,” Jackson said and looed over to the marketing the department as he plopped down beside Seulgi who sat across from Lisa.

“Says the rest of the male population in this office. My Bae is still so much more attractive,” Seulgi said dreamily, “but sadly, she wasn’t there. Her new assistant — what was her name again?”

“Wendy,” Jackson supplied for her, “right. Wendy says she’s on sick leave. If I had known there was an opening to become Irene’s assistant, I would have applied for the job,” Seulgi sulked.

“Should there be an opening like that again, you better quit so you can give your accounts to me. My accounts have been giving me absolute hell,” Kyung-soo said as he sat down beside Lisa.

Unfortunately for Kyung-soo, like Lisa, he was doomed with difficult accounts to manage.

“You bet your ass I won’t. I’m giving them to Lisa. She’s handling BlackStar now,” Seulgi replied.

“Seriously?” Kyung-soo turned to face Lisa.

“Seriously. I also have the impossible task of making BlackStar’s President come to,“ Lisa lowered her voice, “our first public product launch.”

“Hell, I’m never complaining about my accounts again,” Kyung-soo said resolutely.

Just then, Lisa received a chat from her boss. It read: _‘Meet me at Conference Room 2 in 3 minutes.’_

Lisa sighed internally for probably the nth time that day and finally took a bite of her untouched cake to console herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quarantine period here in my country due to COVID-19 so I'll try to be as productive as I can.
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	2. cigarettes, sour candy and the ghost of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back at it again! Enjoy!
> 
> \- nikki

Hell was the flight of stairs Lisa had to take to get to their building's rooftop just so she could take a much needed smoke after a really long day.

Taemin had wanted a one on one meeting with her to tell her she now has a shadow from the marketing department for the product launch. That shadow was no other than the pretty newcomer they had been introduced to earlier, Jennie Kim. 

Lisa wasn’t particularly happy about it. Sure, the marketing department had really put their brand on the public’s top of mind six months ago thanks to the sales and marketing department’s Vice President, Nara Kwon, who was infamous for being ruthless to absolutely anyone, even to the CEO, Da-mi Kim herself.

Da-mi herself was one hell of a tech genius, designing and engineering their best-selling products herself but Nara was rumored to be the brain of the company that moved the necessary corporate chess pieces that put them on top. Nara had definitely earned Lisa’s respect surely, but Lisa wasn’t entirely sure about having a newbie represent the marketing department. Lisa had expected she would work directly with Nara who was known to be extremely hands-on with the marketing department for something this massive but Taemin had told her it wasn’t Nara’s call. 

_It was Dami’s._

Now, Lisa didn’t know who Jennie Kim was and where she came from. Hell, she didn’t even know what a management trainee was. Jennie was literally the only management trainee in the company she knew about. However, one thing’s for sure. Pretty or not, Lisa was not about to let some newbie fuck this up. 

* * *

Finally, after the dreaded hike up the stairs Lisa reached the rooftop. She didn’t expect to see Da-mi to be there too and casually talking with some woman whose back was faced towards her. They were both overlooking the city skyline. 

Frankly, the rooftop was Lisa’s favorite go-to place to smoke. It gave her a bit of privacy and an amazing view of the city. Da-mi, who was one of the very few people to go up there, would sometimes smoke with Lisa but they usually kept to themselves and minded their own business. So the sight of Da-mi without the CEO aura she usually exuded in addition to talking so casually to someone she doesn’t recognize was definitely odd. 

Lisa was starting to debate in her mind whether or not she should skip smoking today. Da-mi and her company might’ve wanted some privacy. But with all that had happened she really needed to relieve some stress, and decided to just smoke one out quietly then leave. Since the rooftop wasn’t so spacious and was quiet, Lisa could overhear the conversation taking part on the other side. 

“Are you sure you really want me working directly under Nara Kwon?” The woman next to Da-mi said it like it was a challenge. Her back was still turned so it was puzzling Lisa who she was. 

The two must be having a serious conversation because none of them noticed Lisa yet. The woman’s voice was unrecognizable but it had a familiar feeling to it. Is it one of Norgate’s investors? Probably. Lisa thought. 

But, no. The woman mentioned working directly under Nara Kwon. She must probably not be an investor. Who else was it that works directly under their VP? The marketing department was the closest thing to Nara since their department didn’t have a Director like Taemin for the sales department. Lisa thought. 

“Don’t make me regret it.” Da-mi rolled her eyes playfully and put out her cigarette on the garbage can close to her. 

Da-mi was caught off guard, she looked up seeing Lisa was staring at her. The corporate mask came back all of a sudden. Da-mi shot her a modest smile in acknowledgement of her presence. 

Lisa smiled back in return, albeit awkwardly. 

“Tell me, was there ever a time I made you regret something?” The woman said teasingly as she turned her head to the right to face Da-mi. 

The woman, Lisa realized, was Jennie Kim. Jennie turned towards her seeing as Da-mi’s attention was on hers.

“We’ll revisit this conversation some other time. I have a scheduled dinner tonight that I don't want to miss.” Da-mi said and excused herself politely. 

Lisa gave Da-mi a small bow as Da-mi walked past her. When Da-mi was gone, Lisa looked up to an expectant Jennie smiling innocently at her. 

_So much for privacy._ Lisa thought. 

Lisa took the spot beside Jennie that Da-mi had occupied earlier and lit her cigarette. The first inhale and exhale of the cool smoke felt like relief as if Lisa had just scratched an itch that she had been having all day. 

“Lalisa Manoban, right?” Jennie asked, still flashing that innocent smile of hers. 

“Just Lisa.” Lisa replied. 

“I’d introduce myself but I already did. I’m sure you’ve heard about me getting assigned to you for the product launch.” Jennie said as she extended her hand towards Lisa. 

Lisa gave Jennie her firm business handshake. Jennie’s hand was pale and small compared to hers and her nails were even trimmed cleanly. Honestly, the girl looked perfect down to the smallest details. 

She was curious as to what relationship Jennie had with Da-mi. Judging by the conversation they had earlier, they looked a lot closer than just friendly acquaintances. Even if she was curious, Lisa thought it’d be rude to ask something so personal. She respected privacy too much to meddle with other people's business. 

“I did. I was hoping to get to know BlackStar better and maybe even personally extend my invitation for our product launch to President Park. That is, if he’ll meet with me.” Lisa said anxiously. 

“You can invite him after we’ve sorted out our plans for their grand anniversary event next week. Nara Kwon has already finished 90% of the presentation for our plans before I even got on board so I've set a meeting for tomorrow with their director. Either you take the chance to simply introduce yourself to them or present your own plans for the event. Regardless, I'll need you there since it's your account anyway. Let’s meet at the lobby downstairs at 8:30 in the morning.” 

“Should I book a service?” Lisa asked. She took a last drag of her cigarette before putting it out. It seemed like she would be working overtime tonight to make her own preparations for BlackStar's grand anniversary event and catch up to the marketing department. Lisa just found it unfair that the marketing department had a head start on the project and that the newbie didn't even break a sweat because Nara Kwan had done most of the work for her.

“No need. We’ll take my car.” Jennie replied. Jennie took out a lollipop from her coat’s pocket and handed it over to Lisa, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jennie said before she left. 

Lisa was seriously confused. The newbie was apparently not just pretty, she was loaded too. Jennie couldn’t have been much older than her or Da-mi. Owning your own car at that age, either you inherited a fortune or your parents must be loaded.

And weirdly enough, the newbie kept candies in her pocket. Well, Lisa did forget to bring some Tic Tac on her. 

She unwrapped the lollipop and popped it in her mouth. The candy was too sour for Lisa’s taste. Lisa preferred mint but the sour candy wasn't so bad. 

* * *

Lisa arrived at Norgate's lobby 5 minutes earlier than her and Jennie's meeting time. Jennie had said to meet at 8:30 so here she was. If there was anything Lisa hated more than incompetence, it was tardiness. For Lisa, tardiness was just another form of incompetence. 

There was no sign of Jennie anywhere when Lisa got to the lobby. She looked at her watch. Jennie still had about three minutes and fifty seconds to make an appearance and prove herself competent enough to work with her. 

Lisa sat down on one of the couches in the lobby to rest her feet. She rarely wore heels to meetings but today was different. She needed to establish herself at BlackStar as a woman with no bullshit who goes straight into business. 

To do that, she needed to look the part. Lisa wore a white turtle neck top with her dark blue coat and straight pants and paired it with white stiletto heels. 

Lisa did, after all, do a bit of research on BlackStar and found out from industry friends that BlackStar's environment was unlike Norgate's chaotic yet relaxed nature. BlackStar was as traditional as they can get in a corporate sense. 

They were industry veterans, which meant that the way they do their business can be slightly bureaucratic. This is why President J.Y. Park doesn't just see anyone who comes to their office, especially if it's an unannounced visit. 

BlackStar was notorious for coming up with an internal rule that no employee of theirs would entertain anyone who has no significant business with BlackStar. 

Lisa realized it was a smart move for Da-mi to open BlackStar's account herself. Lisa was very thankful that she didn't have to open BlackStar from scratch. 

Lisa took a glance at her watch again. Time was going to read at 8:31 in less than thirty seconds. 

_Seems like the newbie is incompetent._ Lisa sighed. 

"I'm afraid you might have spoken too soon." A familiar voice said from behind Lisa. 

Lisa didn't realize she'd said those words out loud. 

_Oh, god. Please don't let it be her._ Lisa silently prayed, hoping to spare herself from the embarrassment that was about to come. 

Lisa looked back and unfortunately for her, it was Jennie. She glanced at her watch. It read 8:30 with ten seconds left until 8:31.

Lisa winced. 

"I did tell you we'd meet at 8:30," Jennie said knowingly, flashing Lisa a smug smile. 

Now Lisa was annoyed. 

How dare the newbie act so damn smug in front of her. Lisa wanted to roll her eyes so bad. 

"Well, now it's 8:31. We better hurry if we wanna get to BlackStar on time. Let's go." Jennie said minus the smart ass tone and hurried towards the building's exit where her Mercedes-Benz was already waiting in the driveway. 

Lisa wanted to dig herself into a hole just then but duty calls and she had to answer no matter what. 

* * *

The interior of Jennie's car was impeccably clean. It almost looked as if the car had just been recently bought with the lack of personality on the car's interior. The only thing that made the car personal was that it had the same mildly sweet scent as Jennie. 

"Is this new?" Lisa asked absentmindedly. It wasn't the best conversation starter but it helped her get past the awkwardness she'd been feeling since she got in Jennie's car. Honestly, Lisa just wanted to distract herself from thinking about the embarrassing ordeal they had earlier. 

"You mean the car?" Jennie asked as she kept her eyes on the road. 

Lisa hummed approvingly at Jennie's question as she whipped out her Ipad with the intention to run them both on their agenda today with BlackStar. 

"Not really. This car is 3 years old. I've had this since uni." Jennie replied. 

Lisa would pay a damn good price for the 3-year-old car if she could afford it. 

"I don't know much about cars but it looks like it's been maintained well," Lisa said.

"I try to." Jennie supplied. 

The newbie really was loaded if she's had a car like this since university. Lisa didn't know much about Jennie but she could tell that whatever relationship the newbie has with Da-mi might certainly have had to do with their social status bringing them together or something. After all, rich people tend to flock with other rich people.

It was starting to make sense why Jennie was the only management trainee in their company. 

Lisa did a bit of research last night on what a management trainee was. It seemed Da-mi was grooming Jennie to assume a bigger role in the company. Lisa has no idea how big of a role Jennie would have in the company. She wanted to trust Da-mi's decisions but Jennie's obvious privilege irked her a bit. 

"Is there anything you need to run by me before we go in there?" Jennie asked and that snapped Lisa out of her train of thought. 

BlackStar's building was in full view ahead of them. On the ground floor of the building was BlackStar's I.T. and Appliances retail store, STARPARK. Beside it was RedStar, one of the country's most popular coffee chains that they also owned. It was being managed by BlackStar's Vice President, J.Y. Park's wife. 

"Yes, um," Lisa scrambled to open her files on her Ipad, "my role would be to discuss the operational expense to pull off our brand-initiated event including the discussion of exclusive subsidy programs for BlackStar. I've drafted the budget based on the plan you sent me. Ms. Kim approved of it just last night." 

"Right. You work fast." Jennie said as she pulled into the reserved parking space for them. 

"I'm not asking for too much. Just know that I don't like to wait for anyone." Lisa said as she stepped out of the car before she could give Jennie a chance to answer back. 

* * *

Lisa wasn't trying to be rude to the newbie earlier. She just wanted to emphasize the importance of being quick on your feet when working with her. 

Lisa has a generally positive reputation at Norgate but she was also known to be ruthless when it came to work-related matters. Sure, she'd be friendly outside of work but she takes her work very seriously. No one can excuse their way out of their incompetence with Lisa. She'd roast them alive if they tried. When some people got a telling off from her, Lisa would always tell them it was nothing personal. 

Thankfully, Jennie had not fucked up their meeting with BlackStar. In fact, everything went according to their plans. BlackStar's Director, IU Lee, and her managers actually seemedimpressed with their presentation. 

The goal was to beat other brand-initiated events and become the highlight of BlackStar's grand anniversary. Sure, they had the worst possible schedule on the 3-day event with it being on the second day and scheduled so early in the morning but BlackStar seemed pretty excited about the idea of Norgate Electronics holding an e-sports tournament with the biggest e-sports personalities as participants. 

Norgate was going all out with its budget. Da-mi had planned to swallow the other brands whole and turn the awful cards they'd been dealt with to their advantage. 

Lisa considered she might have had the wrong initial impression towards the newbie. Jennie was surprisingly well spoken all throughout the presentation. Even Lisa was impressed at their plans for their brand-initiated event with the way Jennie talked about it. 

The crowd before them earlier however, looked more than impressed at whatever Jennie had to say. Jennie was undoubtedly beautiful. Even more so today. She wore an all white ensemble. White coat, white tight skirt and nude heels that were meant to highlight the expanse of her exposed legs. 

Lisa wanted to deny feeling her heart skip a beat earlier when Jennie flashed her an encouraging smile just before handing over the spotlight to her. 

"Excuse us for a minute." IU instructed her people. Lisa and Jennie shook hands with the managers and thanked them for their time before they left. 

Lisa overheard Jennie getting a few genuine compliments from the female managers over her looks as Jennie shook hands with them. 

Jennie thanked them and gave a few compliments back in a friendly manner. 

_Talk about being a social butterfly._ Lisa could never pull off acting so friendly in front of strangers so naturally. It took time for her to warm up to people, even to her clients. 

When the managers were all but gone, IU asked them both to sit down once more. IU Lee looked a bit intimidating on the outside but the way she spoke was softer than how she looked. 

_Oh, and she's beautiful too._ IU fit right into Lisa's alley. IU was just her type. 

Sadly, romancing clients or co-workers was a big no for her. Lisa preferred to keep her work and private life separate. 

"Well, I never expected to meet you through Norgate." IU said to Jennie. Gone was the professional business front she had put up earlier during the meeting. She talked to Jennie as if they've known each other for years. 

Lisa felt like she was witnessing another Da-mi and Jennie rooftop interaction. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Manoban. I've known Jennie since childhood. You could say we're childhood friends." IU said as she smiled at Lisa. She must have sensed how out of place Lisa felt all of a sudden. 

It was starting to make sense why Da-mi had assigned Jennie as her shadow. If Jennie was childhood friends with IU, it meant she personally knew BlackStar's Park family. Lisa did think it was weird for them to have a reserved parking space earlier when the building's parking lot was full. 

One thing Lisa realized was that the world of the rich was small. Everyone knew everyone. Lisa had a hunch Jennie was not just some management trainee at Norgate Electronics. 

_Hell,_ Jennie could actually be her boss and all this time, she's been treating the newbie like shit. Jennie didn't seem to harbor any negative feelings towards her though. 

Perhaps she should start being a little nicer to the newbie. 

Boss or not, Jennie was still just a management trainee and Lisa has been in the company far much longer than her. She was Jennie's senior. There was nothing to be afraid of. 

"Me neither, honestly. It's good to finally see you again though." Jennie replied. 

"I should thank Da-mi for bringing you here," IU said, "anyway, my team and I were impressed with your plans. President Park would definitely be happy to hear about this including of course the programs you discussed earlier Ms. Manoban. Norgate Electronics has been extremely generous to us," IU said as if she was implying, _so what's the catch?_

Lisa wanted to hand it to her. IU was smart. _Totally her type._

She seemed like the type who likes to keep things simple and straight to the point so Lisa was going to have to be blunt about their intention. 

"Please call me Lisa. Honestly, aside from trying to make a bold statement to the other brands with our support to BlackStar, we want to make an even bolder statement. We wish to have President Park come to our first public product launch set to happen just two days after BlackStar's 3-day grand anniversary." Lisa said with no pause. 

If Lisa read IU right, going for the honest and direct route was the best decision. 

Jennie was silent beside Lisa but Lisa could feel Jennie's watchful eyes on her. Jennie was letting Lisa lead the conversation on her own. She didn't seem like she was interested to use the advantage she had over BlackStar. 

Perhaps Jennie knew something Lisa didn't. Whatever it was, Lisa would figure it out. 

"I admire your honesty, Lisa. Not many account managers like you from other brands would have said something similar to my face." IU leaned her entire body towards Lisa with elbows on the table and hands on her chin, "especially on the first meeting," IU finished, clearly impressed. 

Lisa celebrated mentally. She read IU correctly. 

"You just seemed like you preferred not beating around the bush." Lisa replied as casually as she could. 

Lisa heard a faint cough from Jennie all of a sudden but when she turned to look at the girl beside her, Jennie was smiling at her innocently. It didn't feel innocent at all for Lisa. 

Lisa was confused. Did she say anything wrong? Jennie was starting to annoy her again.

_To hell with the thought of being nice earlier._

"I'm glad this conversation is amusing you, Jennie," IU said and relaxed herself even more on her seat. She had dropped the business act again. 

"Why don't we continue this conversation downstairs? I've reserved us a seat at RedStar to catch up and maybe I'll give you some tips on how to win over my father," IU winked at her. 

* * *

When IU said she reserved them a seat at the RedStar downstairs, it meant she reserved the entire cafe. 

"Convenient, isn't it?" IU asked them, clearly pleased with herself. 

Lisa wondered if this was really how they treated their brand partners. 

There were just two servers around. One of them assisted Lisa, Jennie and IU to their seats and the other served them each water. When they sat down, a beautiful older woman suddenly approached them and greeted them with a warm smile. 

Jennie immediately stood up and cheek kissed the woman. "Aunt Yoon-jeong, it's so good to see you." 

The woman turned out to be BlackStar's Vice President, Yoon-jeong Park. Lisa stood up and waited for the chance to introduce herself to the woman. 

"You as well my dear, Jennie. You're beautiful as ever just like your mother," Yoon-jeong said, her voice was deep but the way she spoke was soft like IU's. 

"Thank you, Aunt Yoon-jeong. Mom would be pleased to hear that," Jennie replied politely. "I'd like you to meet my co-worker from Norgate Electronics, Lisa Manoban. She'll be the Account Manager handling BlackStar starting today," Jennie added. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Park," Lisa extended her hand for Yoon-jeong to shake. 

"Likewise, dear. Make good business with my daughter and husband will you?" Yoon-jeong said as she gave Lisa a firm handshake. 

"Certainly, Mrs. Park," Lisa answered back politely. Yoon-jeong encouraged them to sit down and so they did. 

"Now, I don't have a menu for you girls today. I hope you don't mind me serving you something that isn't part of our usual menu?" Yoon-jeong asked. 

"Of course not, Aunt Yoon-jeong," Jennie supplied. "Is there anything you're allergic to Lisa?" Jennie asked her thoughtfully. 

"Shrimp," Lisa said shyly. Lisa hoped that whatever Yoon-jeong Park was planning to cook didn't have any shrimp. 

"Oh, this is very unfortunate," Yoon-jeong said worriedly. 

Lisa sighed mentally. Of course she'd fuck this up after doing so well. It was a chance to bond over food with the President's wife and she just blew it completely. 

"It's alright, though. Perhaps I can make the same dish, just without the shrimp and something else as an alternative. I'm always up for a cooking challenge." Yoon-jeong seemed excited at the thought and excused herself to go back to the kitchen. 

Not long, one of the servers came in to serve them some expensive looking white wine. Lisa wanted to pass on drinking wine but the server suddenly told them, "Vice President Park wishes for you to drink this with your meal." 

"It's alright, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to." Jennie said from beside her as she took a sip of her wine. 

"It's true." IU added. 

Lisa already felt bad about having shrimp allergy. Now she felt bad for wasting the expensive wine before her. She wasn't a fan of alcohol even for meals. 

"I'm glad you two are here. Mother was worried that no one from the family besides myself was coming to eat her monthly cooking experiments. Father is overseas right now and will be back just in time for the last day of the grand anniversary, by the way. He always does a speech on the third day and holds an exclusive after party for BlackStar's partners and shareholders. You'll get your chance to invite him at the after party. If your event is of any success, he'll definitely hear about it and might pay you mind then," IU said. 

That was incredibly useful information. Sure, it would have helped catch J.Y. Park's attention if Norgate's event was held on the day J.Y. Park got back from his trip but they weren't at all hopeless. 

Success meant throwing the best brand-initiated event on the 3-day grand anniversary. Most importantly, it had to translate to the highest profit across all partner brands of BlackStar. 

"Thank you," Lisa said genuinely. 

"You're welcome. I see a lot of potential in Norgate. I'm sure my Father would too," IU replied. 

Lisa wondered if she should make an exception to the no dating a client rule with IU Lee. 

Just then, a casually dressed man and woman wearing baseball caps, shades and face masks entered the cafe. 

Beside Lisa, Jennie froze. 

IU turned to see who it was that rendered such an expression from Jennie. 

The two strangers removed their shades and masks. 

The woman turned out to be Su-ji Park, commonly known as her stage name, Suzy Bae. Suzy was the only biological daughter of J.Y. Park and the country's leading drama actress. Rumor has it that Su-ji Park pursuing a career in acting was an act of rebellion against her father which was why J.Y. Park favored his adopted daughter, IU Lee over his biological daughter. 

Beside Suzy was one of the country's most successful idols of the present generation, Jongin Kim, commonly known to the rest of the country as his stage name, Kai. 

And beside a clueless Lisa was a frozen Jennie, with fists balled tight underneath the table and intense eyes fixated at the tall man beside Suzy Bae. 

Kai held Jennie's gaze with the same intensity, but his with longingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I planned to write this fic the entire month of April but got caught up trying to learn Pyscho's choreography lol. Anyway, to compensate for the almost two months I left this fic, Chapter 2 will be twice as long as Chapter 1. I hadn't realized I was writing so much yesterday, I had to force myself to end Chapter 2 so I can chop up the entire story into chapters. Thank you as always to M, the love of my life and also my proofreader.
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	3. exes, bestfriends, and a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always to the love of my life for proofreading this so fast.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- nikki

Lisa felt more out of place now with the arrival of Suzy and Kai, who were rumored to be dating each other lately. 

_So they really were dating after all._ Lisa thought.

Lisa was now surrounded by rich and beautiful people who already knew each other, and here she was, your average Joe who simply wished to do her job well so she could provide for her family.

Suzy held up her hand as if to stop the server when one of them offered to assist her and her company. Suzy approached their table with Kai trailing behind her. 

“I hope you don’t mind us joining. Mom never told me she’d have company over besides you.” Suzy said to IU as she sat down on the chair to the right of her sister and directly across from Lisa. 

One of the servers came with a chair for Kai to sit on at the end of the table to the left of Lisa. Lisa realized he was so much more taller up close.

IU hadn’t answered Suzy’s question at all and looked to Jennie who sat directly across her with concern. Lisa couldn’t see Jennie’s face with her head down.

It felt like Lisa was witnessing something she shouldn’t have. She felt like she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could.

“Mother never told me you’d be coming either, let alone bring Jongin here with you which he is welcome to by the way. Mother likes it better when more people fawn over her cooking anyway.” IU had stopped looking at Jennie and had donned her business smile once again.

“My schedule freed up all of a sudden. Thought I’d bring Jongin with me since Dad couldn’t make it this month anyway.” Suzy chirped as if the idea of President J.Y. Park not being around pleased her.

It seemed apparent to Lisa that IU and Suzy didn’t have much of a good relationship as sisters. Of course, if your father was rumored to favor one daughter over the other, it’d cause inevitable conflict between sisters.

On Lisa’s left was Kai, looking at Jennie with his gentle eyes. Kai caught her staring and immediately dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

 _Okay, that was hella weird. Who the fuck stares at someone else when your celebrity girlfriend is right beside you?_ Lisa thought. She wanted to pity Suzy but what’s even weirder was that Suzy didn’t seem to be paying attention to Kai at all and was looking instead towards Jennie with amusement. Lisa still couldn’t see Jennie’s face properly with her head down.

“So Jennie, I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been? I never would have expected I’d run into you here of all places.” Suzy asked.

There was something malicious in the way Suzy asked Jennie her question. Lisa didn’t get what was going on between the actress and her co-worker but she didn’t like it. Jennie finally raised her head and made eye contact with Suzy.

“You’ve grown quite a lot since I last saw you and I’ve been better, thank you for asking,” Jennie replied with a smile that didn’t feel genuine at all. She stood up and excused herself to go to the ladies room.

Lisa was starting to get worried for Jennie who was usually so calm and composed. She didn’t get what was happening but the atmosphere in the cafe was getting intense. She really wanted to leave.

Thankfully, the servers came out with their food. The others had been served a variety of dishes but the main dish was the cream-free shrimp Alfredo, which according to the servers would be officially added on the cafe’s menu on the first day of the 3-day grand anniversary.

Lisa’s cream-free Alfredo didn’t have any shrimps in them but was instead replaced with squid and mussels. 

“Will Mrs. Park be joining us?” Lisa asked the server.

“She will when the desserts are served, Ma’am.” The server replied before excusing himself.

So Yoon-Jeong Park won’t be joining them for the majority of the meal. The woman really did take her cooking seriously. 

Jennie finally got back and had sat down on her seat gracefully. She now had her chin up but she had an expressionless face. Lisa couldn’t figure out what Jennie was thinking. She made a mental note to thank the Vice President before they left. She planned to leave with Jennie before the desserts were served. It was rude but she felt like Jennie would have rather preferred they leave earlier.

They have all started eating but the awkward silence was unbearable for Lisa.

“I’m sorry I hadn’t asked for your name earlier. I’m Suzy and my friend over here is Kai. You are?”

 _Friends? So they weren’t a couple after all?_ Lisa thought.

“I’m Lisa Manoban,” Lisa said as she extended her hand towards Suzy to shake. “the Account Manager from Norgate Electronics currently handling BlackStar. It’s a pleasure to meet you and your company Ms. Park.”

“I’d much rather prefer to be called Suzy or Ms. Bae.” Suzy said as she took Lisa’s hand. 

_So Suzy refused to associate herself with the family name too._

“Of course, Ms. Bae.” Lisa gave Suzy a firm handshake before letting go and offered her hand to Kai next. Kai’s hand was huge but he was very gentle when he held her hand and shook it.

Lisa looked expectantly to Jennie. She was waiting for the newbie to introduce herself to the idol as well but no greeting or acknowledgement was initiated by either parties.

“You should eat and finish your meal,” Jennie said to her. “apologies, Lisa and I would have to leave early. Da-mi Kim’s calling us back in at the office for the product launch plans and to hear about the result of today’s meeting. Please tell Aunt Yoon-jeong that the meals were delicious. Especially the alfredo.” Jennie said as she finished the last bite of her meal.

“Of course, no problem. Please extend my thanks to Da-mi on Norgate’s support for BlackStar.” IU said.

So much for Lisa’s plan to leave early. Jennie must have thought of the excuse when the newbie went to excuse herself to the ladies room earlier. Da-mi weren’t calling them for anything at all.

Lisa finished her last bite, wiped her mouth and excused herself to the ladies room before they left.

When Lisa arrived at the ladies room, she whipped out her phone from her pocket and sent a message to the group chat she had with Seulgi, Yeri, Jackson, Moon Byul-yi from I.T. and Jisoo Kim from the Merchandising Department.

_lalalalisa_m: I’m having lunch at the RedStar cafe at BlackStar's HQ with Suzy Bae, Kai, IU Lee and Jennie Kim. President J.Y. Park's wife is personally cooking for us._

_love_is_seulrene: holy fuck_

_love_is_seulrene: you lucky son of a bitch_

_jacksonwang852g7: GET ME AN AUTOGRAPH_

_jacksonwang852g7: PLEASE_

_lalalalisa_m: I'm feeling ugly right now guys._

_love_is_seulrene: i bet_

_moonstar4lyf: seulgi, you ass_

_moonstar4lyf: but ditto lmao_

_lalalalisa_m: Rude._

_love_is_seulrene: we're kidding. you're hot manoban but my bae is hotter obv_

_yerimiese: Okay, so it wasn't just some rumor that Suzy and Kai are together? Well, this is upsetting news._

_sooyaaa__: ^same question minus the upsetting stuff. Just curious._

_jacksonwang852g7: NO WAY!!!! SUZY BAE IS TAKEN????_

_lalalalisa_m: We're leaving. I'll give updates later._

_love_is_seulrene: tf manoban don't leave us hanging like this_

_moonstar4lyf: tell us more!!!!!!!!_

_jacksonwang852g7: tell us more!!!!!!!!_

_yerimiese: tell us more!!!!!!!!_

_sooyaaa__: tell us more!!!!!!!!_

Lisa's phone kept vibrating in her coat pocket. Seulgi was spamming her phone with missed calls. She rolled her eyes at Seulgi's antics. She temporarily blocked Seulgi and turned off her phone's vibrate. If her phone vibrated, it meant Taemin, her brother BamBam or her sister Cloud's homeroom teacher was calling. Just those three people.

* * *

By the time Lisa got back to their table, Jennie looked ready to leave. Lisa gave one final thanks to IU, Suzy and Kai for their company, however brief it was.

IU escorted them to the kitchen where her mother was plating desserts.

“I’m sorry to bother you mother, but Jennie and Lisa over here are about to leave. They wanted to thank you for lunch.”

“Oh dear, and I just finished preparing the desserts. Hold on a second and I’ll pack these up for you two.” Yoon-jeong said as she busied herself with packing what seemed to be matcha tiramisu. Lisa wanted Yoon-jeong Park to adopt her too. She just knew that dessert was going to taste like heaven on earth.

“The alfredo was delicious. Your cooking was as delightful as always, Aunt Yoon-jeong.” Jennie said politely.

“I wish I could have eaten the alfredo the way you intended to Mrs. Park but I found mine delicious as well. Thank you so much.” Lisa added.

“I am more than happy to hear that you both enjoyed your meals. Have you two met Su-ji? I heard Jongin was with her.”

“Yes, Aunt Yoon-jeong. They were delightful company. Su-ji has grown well. ” Lisa was impressed with the way Jennie lied through her teeth.

“Indeed she has. ” Yoon-jeong said, clearly pleased to hear Jennie’s words. “I’ll see you again, my dears. Take care,” Yoon-jeong cheek kissed them both and handed them fancy take out boxes for the dessert.

Lisa held a soft spot for Yoon-jeong Park. Yoon-jeong reminded Lisa so much of her own mother who passed away a few years ago. They were both the kind of people that would make you feel all warm and comfortable just by being in their presence.

IU no longer escorted them outside the cafe. Jennie remained quiet the entire trip down the basement 1 parking lot. They got out of the parking lot elevator and Jennie immediately opened her car remotely which was parked just near the elevators.

They were both about to enter the car when a man’s voice boomed loud throughout the parking lot. “Nini! Wait!”

The man turned out to be Kai who looked ragged and out of breath as if he’d ran all the way down to chase them. No, to chase the newbie, Jennie Kim.

Jennie whipped her head back so fast, Lisa heard it crack. 

“Don’t _fucking_ call me that.” Jennie said, her words full of spite.

“Ni-Jennie, I’m sorry…” Kai looked extremely hurt from what she had just said but he seemed determined to continue whatever he wanted to say, “I… I just wanted to talk. It’s been so long and I-“ Jennie cut him off.

“I don’t care,” Jennie said firmly. “I really don’t. Just. Please leave.” Lisa heard Jennie’s voice start to crack. 

Kai’s eyes were red, as if tears were threatening to fall down anytime. Lisa couldn’t see Jennie but if she could, Lisa bet the newbie looked just about ready to cry.

“Jennie.” Kai all but begged.

People had started to come out from the parking lot elevators. Lisa decided it was time for her to intervene for the sake of her colleague and the celebrity whose face was exposed for the world to see.

It was best not to get Jennie involved in some sort of scandal with a celebrity. Norgate Electronics might be affected and she would not allow for that to happen. If a scandal overshadowed their product launch publicity, it could ruin the plans Da-mi had for their company and risk getting the promotion Lisa needed.

“You heard my colleague. Leave before people start talking. Don’t make a scene here where your face is exposed.” Lisa said.

It worked because Kai had pulled up his hood to his head and had bowed his head down. He probably hadn’t realized he went down to chase them without concealing his face.

People were starting to stare as they passed them. They couldn’t see Kai with his back turned to them but his height made him stand out and Jennie was frozen in place in front of him with her head down. It was enough to cause suspicions from a few passersby. 

Lisa went to Jennie’s side of the car and stood in front of her.

“Let me drive us out of here.” Lisa said and extended her hand towards Jennie for the key. Jennie was being unresponsive and wasn’t handing her the key so Lisa decided to take the key directly from her hand.

Jennie snapped out of her frozen stupor when her hand made contact with Lisa’s. She looked up to Lisa silently. Her eyes looked as if she was pleading to get them out of there.

Lisa nodded to her silently and offered her a small smile as if to say, _I got this_.

Jennie got in at the passenger’s side of the car and Lisa finally pulled them out of the parking lot, leaving Kai where he was, head bowed down and tears that violently ran down his cheeks.

* * *

As Lisa drove them away from BlackStar’s building, Jennie sat in the passenger seat and faced the window. She tried to wipe her tears with her hand.

Lisa took out her handkerchief from her coat pocket and offered it to Jennie. Jennie mumbled a thank you as she took it from her.

Lisa had been driving for a while, taking the route back to their office since she didn’t know where to take them next. Lisa took a quick glance at Jennie and saw Jennie absentmindedly tracing the embroidery of her name her mom sewed on her handkerchief when her mom was still alive.

 _At least she’s stopped crying._ Lisa thought.

Lisa was exhausted and she was sure Jennie is too. Today had been stressful and she was itching to smoke a cigarette. She was considering pulling over and asking permission to smoke.

“Pullover.” Jennie’s voice startled Lisa and Lisa wondered if she had said another thought aloud. Apparently, Jennie just wanted to switch seats with her and so Lisa pulled over as told and swapped places with Jennie.

Jennie was finally driving.

Lisa took the opportunity to read some emails and messages she hadn’t read all day. Her group chat with her friends had over 70 messages. They were probably dying to know what had happened to her. She had planned to open the group chat later tonight. She replied to pending emails as quickly as she should and gave Taemin a quick update on the meeting, expecting he’d report the information directly to Da-mi for her.

“Do you have any plans?” Jennie suddenly asked her out of the blue.

The question had thrown Lisa aback. They were still taking the route back to the office. _Did she want to do some more work?_

“If you don’t, perhaps you’d like to join me for dinner. I didn’t really eat well earlier.”

Lisa thought about it. Well, she had no plans and today was a Friday so there was no work the next day and no reason for her to go home early. BamBam was probably just studying at home and Cloud was sleeping over tonight at her best friend’s house which happened to be their neighbor. Also, Lisa kind of felt bad about leaving Jennie alone now after what happened earlier. If Jennie needed someone to listen to her tonight, Lisa would be that person for her.Just then, her phone vibrated. Taemin had texted her. The message read: _‘Great work on BlackStar. Will you be back here at the office? Let’s go out for dinner to celebrate your impending success in life. It’ll be my treat. :)’_

Lisa typed, ‘ _Can we do a rain check on that dinner? Still have some things I wanna patch up with Jennie from marketing.’_ and finally hit send.

“I don’t have any plans.” Lisa finally replied. They were no longer taking the route back to the office.

* * *

Jennie had picked up a pub that serves good steak and allowed indoor smoking by the bar section.

Lisa had chosen for them to sit at a table nearest to the bar in case she wanted to smoke again today. She had already smoked earlier while waiting for Jennie to finish reapplying her make-up in the car. Jennie's eyes were still a little swollen but she tried her best to erase the traces of it with make up.

It was a success because Lisa thought Jennie looked even more beautiful when she got out of the car.

Jennie asked her what she wanted to order. Lisa had said she was getting whatever Jennie ordered. Lisa was glad she wasn't paying for anything. The steak Jennie ordered was probably the most expensive thing on the menu. 

Jennie had ordered red wine for herself and asked Lisa if she wanted some. Lisa refused politely and had asked for a green mango shake instead.

"Is wine not to your taste or you just don't drink at all?" Jennie asked.

"Uhh, well, my tolerance for alcohol is little to nothing but feel free to drink all you want tonight. I can drive you home if you ever wanted to get drunk." Lisa replied a little sheepishly. She was hoping Jennie wouldn't try to convince her to drink like most people did when they found out she didn't like to drink even a little.

"Thanks." Jennie said and took a sip of her drink in satisfaction. Lisa was thankful Jennie didn't try to convince her to drink like most people did whenever she refused alcohol.

Jennie was absentmindedly swirling her wine and Lisa started to feel a little awkward with the silence. She was curious to hear the full context of what had happened earlier but she didn't want to initiate a conversation on such a personal topic.

Lisa had thought at first that Jennie was upset during lunch at the arrival of Suzy but it turned out that it was Kai that soiled her mood. She had a few guesses on what Jennie's relationship with Kai was but the most that made sense was that the two were ex-lovers with the way she'd caught an embarrassed Kai staring at Jennie with his gentle eyes at lunch and both of them crying at the parking lot after a personal confrontation. The two probably didn't get to have a proper closure on their past relationship.

It had felt surreal seeing the country's top celebrities up close. Kai was indeed ridiculously handsome. He had a tall and strong built and well defined facial features. Despite this, he had a gentle demeanor with the way he had shook Lisa's hand and the way he looked at Jennie. Even the way he spoke to Jennie was soft.

Lisa watched Jennie as she still absentmindedly swirled the wine on her glass. Lisa could admit that Jennie was indeed beautiful. Jennie's facial features rivaled that of a celebrity's. Her lips were pink and supple, her nose small but sharp and most of all, Jennie had the most intense cat-like eyes she's ever seen.

_Beautiful._

Suddenly, those intense cat-like eyes locked with hers. Lisa looked away, internally embarrassed. Had she said her thoughts out loud again?

Suddenly, the server arrived with her green mango shake. Lisa felt Jennie's eyes on her so she busied herself with her shake. The silence was unbearable. Lisa had only agreed to dinner because she thought Jennie needed someone to listen to her or something.

"I'm sorry." Jennie had said all of a sudden.

Lisa couldn't figure out what Jennie was sorry for exactly. Jennie didn't seem like she wanted to talk about anything that had happened earlier so Lisa decided she would help the newbie get her mind off that topic.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I won't tell a soul, in case you were worried about that. Oh, this shake tastes really good." Lisa hoped she had changed the topic naturally.

"You can order more if you want." Jennie said, seemingly amused at Lisa's sudden change of topic.

"Oh, thanks." Lisa said.

Their food arrived and they started eating silently. Lisa tried not to 

"Uhh, you seemed to have adjusted pretty fast at Norgate." Talking about work was good. Lisa mentally patted herself.

Jennie seemed a bit taken aback by the question but only momentarily. She quickly gained her composure and answered the question. "I did, well, I'd been interviewed and oriented by the CEO herself. Since you already saw us at the rooftop, I might as well tell you. I'm Da-mi's senior at uni. 2 years senior to be precise."

The rooftop scenario finally made sense. Their CEO was Jennie's junior after all. Who would've thought the newbie was years older than her. Jennie might have more work experience than her after all.

"This isn't your first job I assume?" Lisa asked and took a satisfying bite of her steak.

The steak was incredibly tender. Lisa didn't think she'd be eating a good steak at a pub. Well, the place was much too fancy than the regular pub Lisa knew.

"It is. I was delayed and graduated 3 months ago." Jennie replied. She seemed really pleased with her steak as well.

So Jennie really was a newbie and Lisa was still her senior in terms of work. _Great._

"This is actually my second job. I'd been really lucky to land this job." Lisa said. Her first job had ridiculous pay and she didn't last long there but the skills and work experience she earned allowed her to negotiate better on her quest to find her next job. Thankfully, Taemin saw potential in her and hired her.

"Really? How so?" Jennie asked. Lisa didn't think they'd end up talking about herself. If this was Jennie's way of getting her mind off what had happened, Lisa was going to ride along with it.

Lisa ended up sharing with Jennie some of her stories at Norgate and her colleagues' funny stories, especially stories of Seulgi's antics towards Irene Bae from Finance and Moonbyul's antics towards Solar from Merchandising. And with that Jennie's mood became significantly better.

When they finished their meal, they transferred to the bar so Lisa could smoke. She offered Jennie a cigarette but Jennie refused and said she didn't smoke. The newbie had ordered herself a dirty martini instead.

"I was just keeping Da-mi company at the rooftop back then and also so I could appreciate the office towers from there. I used to take up Civil Engineering back on my first year at uni but the quota was too tough for my grades to handle and I shifted out eventually to Industrial Engineering since they were more lax with my grades. Da-mi was my classmate in the few general engineering classes i had and she was taking up Computer Engineering back then." Jennie explained.

"Now you're in marketing." Lisa said. Marketing was a far cry from engineering.

"Yes, but only for a few months. Da-mi would want to rotate me to the other Departments." Lisa was right all along. Jennie really was being groomed for a much bigger role in the company.

They had both moved on to the topic of Taemin. Since Jennie told her about her relationship with their CEO, Lisa shared how it wasn't common knowledge to her colleagues in the Key Accounts Department that she was closer with Taemin outside of work and that they considered each other as best friends. She said Taemin was their boss after all. Lisa didn't want the others to think Taemin favored her over them.

Jennie hummed approvingly and promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone. She had moved on to drinking vodka straight. Lisa was starting to worry for her. It was already 5 minutes to midnight. Maybe they should call it a night.

"Hi ladies, do you mind if we joined you? Drinks are on us." Two men who looked like they thought their faces could land them with anyone suddenly approached them. They were eyeing Jennie up.

Lisa was about to say they did mind when Jennie said, "I can buy my own drink, thank you very much." Jennie all but slurred the words to the man.

 _Oh, she was so drunk._ Lisa decided she was getting them out of there.

The music in the pub was too loud so Lisa leaned in closer to Jennie. The familiar sweet scent of Jennie in the car was stronger now. Jennie smelled as good as she looked.

 _How can this girl be so damn perfect?_ Lisa thought.

"Jennie, we're leaving. I'll drive you home. What's your address?"

"What? I can't hear you?" Jennie leaned in much closer to Lisa's face. Her entire face was red and she was slurring her words already but Jennie's eyes were as intense as they had always been when they locked with Lisa's own eyes. Their even closer proximity made Lisa flushed. She felt hot.

"Oh, come on! We just want a few drinks with you two!" The man said as he put his hand on Jennie's waist.

Lisa was livid. She grabbed the man's hand and flicked it away. _How dare he put his hand on Jennie without her consent?_

"Keep your _fucking_ hands to yourself! Can't you take a hint? She's not interested." 

One of the men called Lisa a bitch before leaving.

Jennie seemed to have been shocked at Lisa's sudden burst of anger

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. I'm not sure you realized but he touched you suggestively without your consent. We should really get you home." Lisa said to her gently.

Jennie, whose eyes were still fixated on her could only nod silently. Lisa thought Jennie looked like her little sister Cloud whenever she tries to be obedient because she wants something. It was cute.

Lisa was glad Jennie had already paid for their meal earlier. She decided to pay for the drinks instead so they could both leave.

Lisa walked them both to the car. She kept Jennie's arms on her shoulder for support and then Jennie gave her the car keys when they reached the car.

Lisa opened the car and decided to seat Jennie at the back in case the newbie wanted to sleep. She was glad Jennie didn't puke or anything.

When Lisa finally got to the driver's seat, Jennie had already fallen asleep at the back.

"Jennie, don't sleep yet. I don't know your address." Lisa nudged her gently.

Jennie wouldn't budge. The newbie was already sleeping soundly.

_Crap._

Lisa didn't know Jennie's address and she was tired too and so she decided she had no choice but to take Jennie home with her.

* * *

When Lisa arrived home, she had woken up BamBam to help her take Jennie to the room their parents' used to occupy.

Lisa couldn't take Jennie to her own room since hers was a complete mess. At least they had kept their parents' room clean and the same way it was before they were gone.

BamBam carried Jennie all the way to bed with Lisa trailing behind him. He dropped her gently on the bed.

"She's really pretty. Is she your new girlfriend?" BamBam asked. He was teasing Lisa.

"Get out of here, kid. Thanks by the way." Lisa said and pushed him out of the room.

"You didn't answer my question. You've never brought anyone home before." Bambam teased.

"Good night." Lisa closed the door on him.

Lisa sighed and slid down the floor in exhaustion. It was one in the morning and she just wanted to sleep on her bed so bad but Jennie was still in her heels and work clothes and Lisa was concerned the newbie would wake up tomorrow with a massive hangover.

Lisa brought Jennie a towel, some of her home clothes and a set of new underwear and put it on the small table beside the bed. She went down and got some aspirin in case Jennie got a hangover and a pitcher of water and a glass for Jennie to drink in. She also left Jennie her house slippers and put it on the ground just beside the bed where Jennie would see when she wakes up.

Lisa carefully removed Jennie's heels and settled the newbie under the covers. She heard something vibrating from the front pocket of Jennie's coat. It might be Jennie's phone. Lisa thought the phone might make Jennie uncomfortable so she carefully took it out.

Jennie's phone lit up and Lisa saw 7 missed calls and 5 messages from Da-mi Kim. 

Lisa thought Da-mi Kim wasn't just Jennie's junior like how Taemin wasn't just her boss. Thankfully, Da-mi had recently given Lisa her number when she gave Lisa her assignment for their first public product launch. Lisa decided to send Da-mi a quick text message.

 _'Hello, Ms. Kim. Just wanted to let you know that Jennie is safe and is sleeping soundly. Good night.'_ Lisa hit send. She hoped their CEO wasn't weirded out by her sudden text.

 _'Thank you.'_ Da-mi had replied instantly.

It was a short but simple reply from Da-mi. Lisa sighed in relief.

She then noticed she had about 250+ pending messages on her group chat with Seulgi and the others. Lisa was too tired to read all their messages but it was along the lines of her friends wondering if she was still alive so she sent them a short message.

_'Still alive. Long day today. Talk tomorrow.'_

Finally, she could take a much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to share that the story is now picking up the pace. More Jenlisa interaction on this chapter and the next. The story will unfold from Jennie's perspective next. See you guys on Chapter 4.
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	4. hidden talents, painful memories, and unfamiliar feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter so far. Enjoy!
> 
> \- nikki

An unfamiliar ceiling greeted Jennie the moment she opened her eyes. Feeling a bit hungover, she carefully sat up and tried to wrack her brain on last night's events. She remembered handing her car keys over to Lisa and getting in the backseat of her car. She couldn't remember anything else after that so she figured she must have fallen asleep instantly after getting in the backseat.

She looked around the room and her eyes landed on a framed family photo that hung on the wall across from her. Jennie rubbed her eyes to get a better look. She recognized a teenage Lisa with no bangs. _ Cute. _

Beside Lisa stood a smaller boy, probably her younger brother. An old man that looked like Lisa’s father carried a little girl in his arms while An old woman that Jennie figured was Lisa’s mother had her hands on the shoulders of her two older children. Everyone in the photo was smiling from ear to ear. To her they looked genuinely happy.

Jennie realized she ended up crashing at Lisa's place after all. She vaguely remembered Lisa asking her for her address but it seemed that she had fallen asleep before she could give it to Lisa.

Jennie's peripheral vision caught a flurry of movement to her right. She checked to see who it was and was met with a little girl peeking at her by the door with curious eyes. This girl looked the same as the little girl in the family picture, just significantly older.  _ It was Lisa's little sister. Cute. _

"Hello. Do you know what time it is?" Jennie asked, smiling at Lisa's little sister. She wondered how long she'd been asleep.

"It's almost time for lunch. You're really pretty," Lisa's little sister said shyly, "do you want to see me dance?" she asked, hopeful and expectant with her eyes almost sparkling.

Jennie forgot how adorable yet insisting kids could be. Jennie nodded to the little girl.

The little girl’s eyes lit up all of a sudden. She entered the room fully, leaving the bedroom door wide open. She had a tablet on her arms which Jennie guessed would be used to probably play music she’d dance to.

Lisa's little sister began to scroll through her tablet and Jennie expected for her to dance any minute now however, the girl just sat down beside her on the bed and placed the tablet on her lap _. _

“So, what’s your name little one?” Jennie asked.

“My name’s Cloud, like the one you see when you look up at the sky.” Cloud happily supplied. Her happiness was infectious.

“I’m Jennie. It’s nice to meet you Cloud”. Jennie replied. She had thought Lisa's little sister would be dancing on the spot. Seems like the girl just wanted to show a video of herself dancing.

Cloud finally played the video she wanted to show Jennie. The video started out with Cloud dancing skillfully on screen. Jennie was amazed because Cloud was already an exceptional dancer at such a young age. Midway to the video however, Lisa suddenly appeared and the two sisters started dancing together.

Jennie was shocked... and incredibly impressed.

Lisa's dancing was clean and precise. She moved almost like a professional dancer. She even wore work out clothes on the video which exposed her bare torso. The woman had amazing abs.

Who would've thought Lisa was actually really hot underneath the professional vibe she had at work? The woman even had an insane talent for dancing.

The video ended with an enthusiastic Lisa who carried her little sister in her arms excited. Lisa looked very proud of her little sister's dancing. Jennie thought they had both been exceptional dancers.

Cloud looked up at Jennie and gave her the biggest smile.

"I wanna be as good as my sister someday," she beamed.

Jennie caught sight of a few more videos with Lisa visible in the previews but before Jennie could look at them more clearly, Cloud took the tablet away. The videos looked private.  _ So Lisa secretly loved to dance. _

A sudden presence showed up by the door. It was Lisa.  _ Speaking of. _

"Cloud... I told you to come down and tell me when she woke up." Lisa sighed. She was barefaced and wore a black oversized shirt and incredibly short shorts that exposed her long legs. Jennie thought Lisa looked really beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said and approached her sister, worried she might get scolded, "your friend's really pretty. She should come over again next time."

"Yeah... I guess. If she's fine with that," Lisa looked apologetic towards Jennie but Jennie just found it all amusing.

"Anyway, your brother needs some help downstairs. He said something about letting you slice the watermelon." Lisa said.

"Yay, watermelon! Thanks for earlier, Jennie!” Cloud said and dashed excitedly down the stairs.

"I'm sorry about that. I, uhh, asked her to check if you’d woken up. Oh, I got you everything you'd need by the way and here's a new toothbrush,” Lisa said and handed Jennie the toothbrush, “uhh, so… What did Cloud thank you for?”

Jennie decided she was going to keep her knowledge of Lisa’s hidden talent a secret. “She asked me if I wanted to watch a clip of her dancing so I did. She’s a really talented kid.”

"R-really? Nothing else?" Lisa asked, trying to play it cool.

"Why? Was there something else?" Jennie tried her best to sound clueless.

"Ah, no, I… I just have a few embarrassing videos of myself saved in there. I’m relieved she didn't show you any of it,” Lisa said with relief.

“Anyway, you can come downstairs when you're done. I hope you don't mind having lunch with us before you leave. I didn't want you to leave with an empty stomach. The bathroom's on the first door to the left just outside this room. I, uhh, guess I'll leave you to it then.” Jennie noted how adorable Lisa was when she was unguarded like this. It’s not to say that she didn’t like the corporate Lisa. She remembered the stories Lisa shared about herself last night and she respected Lisa’s passion towards her work. If Jennie had to admit it, she actually really admired that part of Lisa. It was just nice to see this part of Lisa too.

"Thank you.” Jennie had hoped the genuineness of her gratitude reached Lisa. She made eye contact with Lisa for good measure. The ‘thank you’ wasn’t just for letting her stay at Lisa’s home, it was also for keeping her company last night and for not trying to ask her further about what had happened.

"You're welcome,” Lisa said shyly, clearly avoiding eye contact. Jennie didn’t want to admit she felt a little disappointed. 

“I’m sorry you had to sleep here. I didn't get your address last night so... anyway, I'm really leaving now to uhh, give you some privacy. See you downstairs. Don't take too long though, Cloud and my brother BamBam insisted we eat with you so we'll be waiting for you.” Lisa finished.

"Alright. I won't take long. Thanks again." Jennie replied.

Lisa gave Jennie a shy smile and closed the door after herself when she left, giving Jennie the privacy she talked about.

The privacy gave Jennie a bit more time to observe the room she was in as she made the bed. The room was kept clean and there really weren't much furniture besides a bed, a bedside table, a full body mirror, a wooden closet and the family picture that hung on the wall she saw earlier. It was all very minimalist. It didn't look like a room Lisa owned so Jennie guessed it might be the parents' room. She wondered where their parents were. On a trip, maybe?

Jennie looked to the table Lisa had pointed out earlier and saw indeed, everything she needed. She took the aspirin and gathered in her arms the clothes and towel Lisa provided for her. Lisa had even left her house slippers on the ground beside the bed.

Jennie chuckled to herself. Lisa was like a mother. Lisa reminded Jennie of her own mother before she left her parents' home and started living by herself.

Jennie heard her phone vibrate from the bedside table. She had 8 missed calls from Da-mi and 7 unread messages. Six of the unread messages were from Da-mi and one from IU. She read IU’s message first.

_ From IU Lee (2:30 pm): ‘I’m sorry, Jennie. I didn’t think Su-ji would come, let alone bring Jongin with her. Take care on the way home and see you on the grand anniversary.’ _

_ To IU Lee: ‘Sorry for the late reply, I just read your message. No need to apologize. It’s no big deal. See you!’ _

Yesterday was a brief moment of vulnerability for Jennie. She wished Lisa hadn’t witnessed any of it but it was nice to be in the company of someone who had no context of it all. Lisa had not pressured her into sharing anything and it helped distract her from facing her unsettled issues.

_ From Da-mi (3:07 pm): ‘IU told me Suzy unexpectedly came with Jongin to your lunch meeting. Are you okay?’ _

_ From Da-mi (3:10 pm): ‘Call me when you read this.’ _

_ From Da-mi (4:13 pm): ‘Where are you? You’re not answering my calls.’ _

_ From Da-mi (5:45 pm): ‘You’re not going to try and disappear again are you?’ _

_ From Da-mi (8:30 pm): ‘Wherever you are, please be safe. You don’t have to hurt alone anymore. I hope you remember that.’ _

Jennie was thankful for Da-mi Kim out of all people. Da-mi was the person she trusted the most. When she had been hurt and lost, it was Da-mi that found her. Da-mi had literally come and saved her from herself. If it wasn’t for Da-mi coming to find her that day, she never would have recovered and be the survivor that she was today. Da-mi became her best friend ever since that day. Jennie read Da-mi’s last message which she received just a few minutes ago.

_ From Da-mi: ‘I’m dropping by your place around 5 this afternoon. See you.’ _

_ To Da-mi: ‘I’m okay. Sorry to have worried you. I’ll see you later.’ _

Da-mi had replied instantly.

_ From Da-mi: ‘It’s fine. I trust you more than I worry for you. See you.’ _

Jennie smiled at the message. She may have had painful feelings and memories from the past that she still brought with her today but she worked harder to become a better and healthier person. She was not going to let Jongin ruin the progress she has made for herself. She made a mental note to schedule an appointment with her therapist tomorrow.

Jennie took the towel, the clothes, and the toothbrush Lisa gave her and hurried to the bathroom. People were waiting for her downstairs after all.

* * *

Lisa’s clothes felt incredibly soft and comfortable on Jennie but they were a little big on her. Lisa had given her a gray oversized hoodie and black Adidas track pants that bunched up on the bottom of her legs. Jennie liked how Lisa’s clothes smelled though. They smelled like strawberries.

When Jennie got downstairs, she was met with the sight of Lisa, BamBam and Cloud already seated at the dining table. Cloud excitedly motioned for her to come sit with them. Jennie sat beside Lisa which is directly across from Cloud who sat beside BamBam.

“Hi!” Cloud greeted her excitedly.

“Hello. Sorry, I tried to be as quick as I can.” Jennie said. She had skipped the blower to cut some time. Her hair was still damp.

“It’s okay. We would’ve waited for you regardless. I hope you like kimchi fried rice but we have plain rice too if you don’t.” BamBam said, arranging the variety of dishes closer to her.

“I love them, thank you.” Jennie said and filled her bowl to the brim with kimchi fried rice. She was starving and the food looked delicious. BamBam gave her the biggest smile.

“You cooked this?” Jennie asked before stuffing her mouth with a spoonful of kimchi fried rice. Best kimchi fried rice she’s ever tasted for sure.

“He cooked everything.” Lisa said smiling shyly from beside her.

“I got some help.” BamBam said as he ruffled Cloud’s pixie cut hair. Cloud seemed very pleased with herself too.

Jennie looked at Lisa and teasingly asked, “You didn’t help?”

“I bought the ingredients he cooked with. That’s help,” Lisa said, trying to sound like a smart ass.  _ Adorable. _

“She’d burn the entire house down so we don’t let her in the kitchen.” BamBam teased. Cloud laughed out loud from her seat.

“Hey!” Lisa said, pouting at her little sister.  _ Definitely adorable. _

“So there is something you can’t do… and here I thought you knew how to do everything,” Jennie teased. “Your sister’s a real charmer at work. Actually, she’s kind of amazing,” she said to Cloud. Lisa was starting to get flustered by the complement Jennie gave.

“She’s the best!” Cloud shouted out loud, arms in the air and food falling from her mouth. 

“Alright. That’s enough kiddo, you gotta eat with your mouth closed.” Lisa cackled along with BamBam. BamBam transferred Cloud to his seat and went to the kitchen to get a clean towel to clean up the mess Cloud made on her clothes.

“And you’re right. I am the best.” Lisa turned to Jennie as she said it. She looked pretty damn smug as she said it. Jennie decided she was going to wipe that smug look on Lisa’s face and tease her a bit.

“I’d say Cloud is a better dancer so technically, she’s the best.” Jennie said but only loud enough for Lisa to hear.

Lisa’s entire face froze and turned red.  _ Jennie - 1. Lisa - 0. _

Jennie had wanted to keep secret that she knew about Lisa’s dancing talent but seeing a totally embarrassed Lisa, much like when she overheard the woman say she was incompetent yesterday morning, well, it was worth it. Teasing Lisa was so much fun. Lisa’s reactions really kept her amused.

“Why are you so red, Lisa?” Cloud asked innocently.

“I’m limiting your tablet usage.” Lisa said.

“But why?” Cloud looked incrediby upset. Tears even threatened to spill out of her eyes.

BamBam ended up using the towel he’d gotten to wipe Cloud’s tears and Jennie laughed so much, her stomach hurt.

* * *

Jennie helped Lisa clean up and insisted on helping wash the dishes. Cloud, who had now calmed down, was happily watching  _ Avatar: The Last Airbender _ on TV while BamBam fed her the matcha tiramisu dessert Aunt Yoon-jeong gave Jennie and Lisa. 

Jennie gave her dessert to Cloud as an apology for laughing earlier. Cloud had cried even louder when she started laughing like a madman. Lisa assured her that Cloud wasn’t the type to hold grudges.

“Are you the type to hold grudges?” Jennie asked Lisa. She hoped not.

“Maybe.” Lisa replied with a straight face.

“I’m sorry.” Jennie didn’t want Lisa to harbor negative feelings towards her. “Cloud wanted to show me her dancing earlier. I even thought she was going to dance in front of me but she showed me a video of you two dancing instead. It took me by surprise too. I didn’t expect you to be so good at it.”

“It’s just a hobby.” Lisa said as she rinsed the plates Jennie had finished soaping.

“You danced like a pro. That’s pretty amazing for just a hobby.” Jennie replied.

“I was a dance major during my first year. Like you, I shifted out but for different reasons. My parents died in a horrible car accident,” Lisa stared blankly at the plate she had stopped rinsing, “a person who had been driving under the influence hit their car. BamBam was still in middle school at that time and Cloud was two years old. I shifted out to Marketing Management in my second year at a better chance for a future. Graduating as a dance major wouldn’t have earned me enough money to support the only family I have left.”

Jennie now understood why Lisa refused to drink alcohol and why Lisa had let her sleep in her late parents’ room.

“Thankfully, the majority of my classes during my first year were general education subjects everyone had to get so it got credited when I shifted out and I didn’t get delayed. Plus my mom and dad owned this house so shelter wasn’t really a problem for us being left behind.” Lisa said and resumed rinsing the plates.

Jennie watched as Lisa smiled through the pain of losing her parents. Her respect for this woman increased tenfold. There was no doubt now that Lisa deserved to know more about her too.

“Kai was my first and greatest love,” Jennie paused from soaping the plate on her hand, “he wasn’t known yet as Kai back then. To me he was just Jongin.” Saying his name still pained her.

“We were in high school and Jongin, he… he was my best friend since day 1 of high school. Eventually, we got together officially as a couple in college. Jongin… he always thought he didn’t deserve me and always went on to say he was just a normal guy and I was not just some normal girl. He said he wanted to be someone who deserved me. An agency scouted him as an idol trainee in our first year. He stopped attending uni then because he suddenly had to go through intensive training. During my third year, I was going through the roughest time of my life. I was struggling mentally and emotionally. I was lashing out at people I loved but not Jongin. Never Jongin. Jongin tried to be there for me but his schedule and his agency wasn’t letting him and they wanted him to break up with me since he was nearing his debut. I even begged him not to leave me. I told him that I needed him. That he didn’t have to be someone who deserved me because he already did since the first day we met. But he left me anyway. My bestfriend and my first love left me. I lost myself even more after that, but Da-mi, she saved me. I may have lost a bestfriend that time but I also gained one.”

Jennie tried her best to give Lisa a concise version of the story. She purposely left out some sensitive details. There were just some things she wasn't ready to share yet.

"You didn't have to share anything but thank you." Lisa looked her in the eyes directly.

Lisa's eyes were the roundest pair of eyes Jennie has ever seen. She remembered being surprised at watching an angry Lisa last night. Despite Lisa's anger, her eyes remained soft and gentle when Lisa looked at her that night. It reminded Jennie a bit of Jongin's eyes. How it still held the same gentleness to them after all these years. But Lisa's eyes were different. Lisa's eyes held no judgement for her. Lisa's eyes held no disappointment towards her. Most of all, Lisa's eyes felt safe and trusting.

Jennie trusted this woman before her the same way she had trusted Da-mi at that time Da-mi had saved her life. There was something about Lisa that made Jennie feel safe enough to be her vulnerable self in Lisa's presence.

Jennie decided she'd give Lisa the biggest and brightest smile she could muster. Lisa gave her a confused look in return.

_ You really are amazing.  _ Jennie wanted to say to her.

* * *

Cloud had roped everyone into playing Uno with her. Jennie found it very hard to refuse the little girl when she'd asked with such adorable puppy eyes. Lisa shrugged and said, "Gets us every time too." BamBam nodded knowingly beside Lisa.

Jennie waited for her turn to drop the +4s she'd been saving up for her big reveal. Lisa, who had 2 cards left on her hand and who had the least cards out of all of them, was definitely going to kill her. However, before she could make the turn, her eyes landed on the wall clock to her left. Time read at 4:15. Da-mi was going to be dropping by her place at 5. Jennie hadn't realized she'd overstayed.

"I have to go," she dropped all her cards and revealed the five +4s she had. "Da-mi's coming to drop by my place at 5 and it's now 4:16."

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"So that's why it was weird that no one's been dropping any +4s and I hadn't drawn a single one the entire game. You've been keeping them all this time!" Lisa said, clearly exasperated.

"Yes, and you were gonna lose. I wanted Cloud to win." Jennie smiled at Cloud who'd turned upset upon hearing she was gonna leave. Cloud was starting to grow on her. Tears started forming on Cloud's eyes again.

"It's okay, Cloud. Jennie's gonna come back and play with us again. Right?" Bambam asked. He wanted her to play along but if Jennie was being honest, she really wanted to come back.

"I'll come visit again next time. I’ll even teach you how to play monopoly. I promise." Jennie reassured Cloud.

"Okay..." Cloud tried her best to hold back her tears.

"Come and help me get the food Jennie's gonna be taking home with her, Cloud." Lisa said and carried her little sister with her to the kitchen. Jennie watched Lisa leave with Cloud.

"She didn't have to." Jennie sighed.

"It's okay, take it. I cooked too much, anyway. It would make Cloud happy since she helped cook some of those." BamBam said to her.

"Now you're just using Cloud as an excuse." she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I am." BamBam scratched his head, embarrassed to have been caught. Jennie thought it was adorable.

"I wanted to ask... are you and my sister together?" BamBam asked. The question caught her by surprise. 

"Together?" Jennie asked, wondering if he meant together as in dating.

"I mean, I know my sister dates around a lot but she's never brought a girl home. Knowing my sister, she probably has commitment issues. I mean, she's been taking care of us ever since mom and dad died. Maybe she's worried that if she had a girlfriend, it'd get in the way of her taking care of us. I just want my sister to be happy. I'm old enough to help take care and worry about Cloud and myself so I just wish she’d take care of herself too and find someone who’d also take care of her."

BamBam was a pretty sharp kid. She also learned from what BamBam just shared that Lisa liked women. 

"You're a really perceptive kid. But no, I'm not dating your sister. I've only known you sister for 3 days. I didn't even know your sister liked girls until now that you’ve told me." Jennie replied.

"Do you?" BamBam interrogated her. 

"Do I what?" Jennie wasn't exactly following.

"Like girls like my sister does?" BamBam asked.  _ How many more surprising questions was he going to ask? _ Jennie thought. She had never even thought of the idea of liking girls before, let alone the thought of liking anyone after Jongin.

"I don't know." Jennie replied. She was at a loss for this one.

"Alright. Sorry for jumping to conclusions. One thing's for sure, my sister likes you. It'd be nice if you liked her too and you guys end up falling in love with each other or something. I like you. Cloud likes you. I'm sure mom and dad in heaven would've liked you too." BamBam seemed pleased with himself after he said that.

It was too much for Jennie's brain to handle.

"You didn't jump but you definitely took a huge leap there." Jennie laughed.

"That wasn't a no from you though." BamBam reasoned out and smiled.

* * *

Jennie arrived home at 4:45 pm. Lisa had sent her home with about 5 tupperwares of ready to eat food and had even given her a jar of kimchi. The Manoban household had really taken good care of her.

Jennie heated everything in the microwave one by one. She was going to eat BamBam's amazing cooking for dinner. Playing with Lisa and her siblings made her hungry anyway.

She added more kimchi to the kimchi fried rice Lisa packed for her and took a bite. Jennie officially decided that BamBam's food has now become her favorite.

Someone rang her doorbell at exactly 5:00 pm. Da-mi always arrived at the exact time she told people. It was a habit Jennie learned from Da-mi.

When she opened the door, Da-mi had a takeout bag on her hand.

"I met with one of our investors before coming here. Thought I'd bring you some food." Da-mi said and handed over the takeout bag to her.

"Thanks! Come on in." she stepped aside to give space for Da-mi to enter.

"Your place smells like kimchi though. I see you already got food delivered." Da-mi said as she looked to the tupperwares on her dining table.

"Well, not really. A college boy cooked this for me." Jennie said and put the food Da-mi brought her to the fridge, "I'll just eat this tomorrow for breakfast."

"I didn't realize you preferred them younger now." Da-mi said with her hand on her chin.  _ Alright, they were not going to do that discussion. _

"Okay, what you just told me... None of that is true. There's no preference here, alright? What's true is that yes, a college boy did cook this."

"Lisa's brother is my guess." Da-mi said and sat down with her on the dining table.

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Had Lisa told other people that she slept over?

"Wild guess," Da-mi said. Jennie eyed Da-mi suspiciously. "I'm kidding. No one told me. I dropped by this morning but you weren't here so I figured you'd slept over at her place. Lisa texted me last night that you were, quote unquote, safe and sleeping soundly. Also, those Adidas track pants are way too big for you so I just pieced two and two together. What happened to you last night, anyway?"

Da-mi looked expectantly at her as she ate her food.

"I invited Lisa to dinner after the meeting, got drunk, and passed out. I forgot to tell her my address and the next thing I knew, I woke up to her little sister trying to show me her dancing. It was cute." Jennie happily recalled.

Da-mi relaxed at hearing her story but she looked confused as if some things Jennie had said didn't seem to click.

"Why invite Lisa Manoban to dinner all of a sudden? You could have just invited me. IU told me you seemed pretty upset about seeing him." Da-mi was careful not to say Jongin's name around her.

"I don't know. There were too many things running in my head again and I wanted some sort of distraction. If I talked to you, you would've definitely opened up the topic about Jongin which I'm okay with you saying his name by the way. Please refrain from getting too conscious with me." Jennie said.

"Alright, duly noted. Lisa witnessed everything, hadn't she? She didn't try to pry you about it?" Da-mi asked.There was something off about Da-mi's tone whenever she asked about Lisa.

"Surprisingly, she didn't. We only talked about her professional life that night. Well, Lisa initiated the topic. I was just happy to go along with anything that wasn't about Jongin." Jennie replied. 

"I see. Do you need me to say anything to her?" Da-mi said it like she was ready to do anything Jennie asked for. _ Good or not. _

"Like what?" Jennie pretended to sound clueless.

"Like if you're worried about word spreading around in the office. Lisa is close friends with the Admin Manager, Yeri, the girl who showed you around the office. Her circle tends to have a loose tongue." Da-mi told her. Jennie was impressed that Da-mi knew her employees' relationships and behaviors well. However, Jennie felt the need to stand up for Lisa.

"I'm not worried at all. Lisa wouldn't say anything." Jennie said confidently.

"That's precisely why I assigned her to BlackStar. I had the foresight that you'd run into some personal things in there. Taemin informed me that Lisa valued privacy. If she witnessed anything she shouldn't have, she'd have the innate ability to keep her own mouth shut but in case you were worried she'd say anything to anyone, giving her a stern warning would cut it just to be sure." Da-mi was definitely a good businesswoman and innovator, but she had the tendency to say some things without regard for what other people would think.

It was a very Da-mi thing to do. Da-mi had been worse back in college though.

"You mean a stern warning with a bit of threat? You've become a bit scary, do you realize that?" 

"That could work too but I'd rather not risk losing one of the most competent employees I have at Norgate. There's no need for threat. A stern warning is simply a warning from myself, the CEO. Lisa's smart and she has much to lose. I'm sure you've already figured that out by now." Da-mi raised an eyebrow at her.

Da-mi knew about Lisa’s family. Jennie forgot how thorough Da-mi could be with the people around her.

"Right. Like I said, I'm not worried at all and even if I was, Lisa doesn't need a stern warning either. She's just an honest worker who's extremely passionate about her job. Tell me you offered her something good in return for all this."

"I offered to triple her salary and a promotion to senior sales that would grant her some perks."

"Good. Lisa definitely has potential to lead her own team. That girl is crazy efficient. Her brother told me she'd woken up early to do some work. On a weekend. That girl works too hard for her own good though. I think she might even take Taemin's position someday." Lisa both worried and amazed her.

"Maybe. I still need Taemin though. He's an exceptional leader and I fought tooth and nail just to get him to join Norgate." Da-mi had recruited Taemin Lee due to his vast network that allowed them to tap people she never would've tapped on her own. His experience helped bring them to the top in just a year. After all, Taemin was considered an industry legend and used to work for Norgate Electronics' biggest competitor and Da-mi's disowned family's business, Summit Industries. 

Da-mi had promised herself she would take the number one spot from her older brother, who stood as both the President and CEO of Summit Industries when their father passed away 2 years ago, just a little after Da-mi left her home and disowned her own family.

Da-mi and her were the same. They were both runaways from their own family.

"His shares in the company have blown up now I'm sure." Jennie said.

Da-mi had offered Taemin a significant share in the company just to convince him to join and grow Norgate Electronics with her.

"So are yours," Dami said. Jennie had invested some of her money in the company before it even got its name.

"Knowing Taemin, he'd want to step down eventually, perhaps when things become more stable." Da-mi said knowingly.

Jennie doubted that. On her first ever visit at Norgate before she had been officially introduced at the company, she'd noticed in passing the way Taemin looked at Lisa. Jennie was on the way to meet with Da-mi when she noticed Taemin and Lisa casually talking to each other at the company building's lobby. Most of the employees had already gone home by that time but the two were still deep in conversation. Taemin looked at Lisa the same way Jongin had looked at her when they were just best friends in highschool so she was familiar with the look.

Then she remembered Lisa's confession to her yesterday. Lisa and Taemin's relationship wasn't just limited to a superior and subordinate relationship. Like her and Da-mi who kept their personal relationship separate from their professional lives for good reasons, Lisa and Taemin had done the same.

Jennie didn't know whether or not Lisa's preference was exclusive to women and she could instantly tell that day that Lisa remained oblivious to Taemin's obvious attraction to her however, the idea of Taemin and Lisa together left a bad taste in Jennie's mouth.

"You're making a face right now like you're not pleased to hear that. Is it about the shares or do you have something against Taemin?" Da-mi asked with a hint of both confusion and curiosity.

Jennie didn't realize she was making a face. Let alone an unpleasant one.

"Am I? Sorry. Something totally unrelated and unpleasant crossed my mind all of a sudden." Jennie hoped her lie was believable. She felt bad about lying but it'd be much more difficult to have to explain something she herself didn't really understand.

"Jennie Kim... have you been distracted the entire time we were talking? That's generally considered rude, you know." Da-mi feigned hurt. Her best friend was clearly teasing her.

Da-mi was the most thoughtful person Jennie knew. If Da-mi had seen through her lie, then Jennie was relieved Da-mi didn't press any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing from Jennie's perspective too much. We'll be back to Lisa's perspective on the next.
> 
> Cloud's an original character and will probably be the only original character in this fic. My girl and I wanted our future kid to be named Cloud, that's why haha.
> 
> Oh, and Sour Candy is out today. You guys know what to do.
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	5. apologies, promises and the beginning of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a delight to write this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> \- nikki

Lisa hadn't been in the office for an entire week since her and Jennie's meeting with BlackStar. She and Jennie had been cramming preparations for BlackStar's grand anniversary event and Norgate's first public product launch. On top of that, she was also juggling to manage her other accounts.

She was not about to miss this week’s pipeline meeting with her team. After all, it was her turn to lead the meeting as today’s agenda was about their first public product launch. They needed all of their accounts to be present at the event. They were after all, about to to their biggest expansion yet.

Norgate Electronics was risking a lot by tapping into a new market but Da-mi was the first and only player in the field bold enough to take the risk with a 1-year-old company. Not even Summit Industries had taken the risk of expanding their products with AIoT and they’d been in the industry for the last 35 years.

Da-mi however, had planned from the very beginning to expand their business with AIoT as soon as possible. The consumer market's positive reception of Norgate had only sped up Da-mi's plans. She had taken meticulous care into designing the initial AIoT products they'd be releasing. She and the shareholders were very excited to finally get to launch what they've worked hard for all year.

After Lisa had wrapped up the discussion about their event to the team, Seulgi insisted the team have lunch together. Everyone in the team had agreed except for Taemin, who needed to attend a scheduled lunch meeting with other company executives.

Now Lisa and the entire Key Accounts department except for Taemin was at a Japanese restaurant together with Yeri, Jisoo from Merchandising and Moonbyul from IT. In other words, the whole gang was complete with the addition of Kyung-soo who rarely joined them for lunch get-togethers but was always present for get-togethers scheduled at night. Lisa appreciated his rare company whenever possible.

She hadn't realized how much she missed her friends. She'd been working alone most of the time the past week with a few exceptions but only then she was with Jennie. However, being with Jennie didn't last long either as they both tried their best to keep meetings as short and concise as possible in order to be as productive as they could that week. Lisa after all had other accounts to manage so when she wasn't working on BlackStar or their product launch, she was meeting her other accounts.

She barely had any sleep since last week, even wanting to work on a weekend in fear of missing out on any details but Taemin had stopped her and insisted she rest and not answer any calls from work the entire weekend. He phrased it to her last Friday as, "If I catch you working this weekend, I'll have you transferred to Operations.” Lisa loved her work in sales too much so she didn’t bother arguing with Taemin. She still chose to get some work done behind his back anyway. She couldn’t help it. Everything had to be perfect. There was too much on the line for her.

"Today's lunch is our treat so eat to your heart's content!” Seulgi said much too happily, while the others nodded approvingly. Lisa eyed them suspiciously.

"All right, what do you guys want?" Lisa rolled her eyes at them.

"Finally! We thought you'd never ask. You ignored us the entire week, we want to know everything!" Moonbyul said excitedly. Everyone else was looking at her expectantly.

"First of all, I didn't ignore anyone. I was busy.” Lisa sighed disapprovingly. There was no stopping her friends when she was cornered like this. She might as well give them something or suffer their endless pestering.

"Yeah, busy with Jennie from Marketing. How's that working out for you? Apparently, Eun-woo, that famous streamer you guys were working with came by the office last Wednesday to ask her out for dinner but someone overhead her saying she's not interested. I heard he cancelled his appearance on your event after that. It was quite the scandal, actually," Yeri said.

 _Holy shit._ Lisa remembered meeting up with Jennie over coffee that night to finalize their plans for their brand-initiated event for BlackStar's grand anniversary when Lisa and Jennie suddenly received an email from Eun-woo Cha's agent about his withdrawal on their event with no explanation. Kwon Nara, IU Lee from BlackStar and Da-mi Kim herself had been cc-ed in the email.

Lisa was livid and expressed her disapproval towards Jennie that night as she blamed the Marketing Department's decision on getting someone so unprofessional to come represent them on their brand-initiated event. A wounded Jennie had apologized to her sincerely that night and had vowed to replace Eun-woo Cha as soon as possible. He was replaced by Tae-hyung Kim the next day, a much more famous streamer who went by the name 'V'.

Lisa had no clue about what had happened. She hadn't opened her group chat with Seulgi and the others all week. How could she have been so stupid to not know about that information when everyone knew in the office? She was starting to feel guilty on lashing out at Jennie that night. Lisa had been extremely stressed last week and she had thought the newbie had fucked up everything she'd worked hard for that night.

Her encounters with Jennie after that had turned sour and extremely awkward. She and Jennie treated each other normally from an outsider's perspective but there was an awkward and unspoken tension between them when they were together. Jennie had tried to initiate small talk that was unrelated with work one time but Lisa had cut her off harshly with a " _Let's not waste our time with pointless talk_." Lisa winced at the memory.She had been dreading the thought of sleeping with Jennie later tonight at the hotel room BlackStar booked for them for the grand anniversary event but now Lisa was dreading it even more.

BlackStar had booked her and Jennie a hotel room in one of their managed five-star Hotel for the entire duration of the 3-day grand anniversary event. However, today was Day 1 of BlackStar's grand anniversary event. They weren't needed until tomorrow so Lisa got to report in the office today.

" _Oh my god_. I had no _fucking_ idea. We met up that night for work and I read about the guy's sudden withdrawal on email and his agent fucking cc-ed everyone in the email including Da-mi and I got so stressed out..."

"Let me guess. You lashed out on the poor girl?" Jisoo asked pitifully.

" _Fuck_ ," Lisa said, clearly exasperated.

"Damn, Lisa. Only you would fight a pretty girl like that," Moonbyul said disapprovingly.

"I'm glad she shot him down though. Eun-woo Cha is hella cute, but he's an asshole with a bruised ego." Seulgi said. Everyone hummed approvingly.

"I'm impressed she got him replaced with V. The dude's a legend. How'd that happen?" Kyung-soo asked.

"I don't know. The newbie's rich people. Must be through rich people connections or something," Lisa replied.

"Clearly. The girl gets asked out by a celebrity and even drives a hot Mercedes. I didn't realize we'd be working with someone like that so closely," Moonbyul said.

 _If only they knew who Jennie's ex was._ Lisa thought.

"I'm a big fan of V! Can't we come watch your event tomorrow? I might even get to see my Bae there," Jackson said dreamily.

"You better be talking about a different Bae, Wang," Seulgi threatened.

"Irene Bae is all yours Seulgi. I'm talking about Suzy Bae which Lisa here had lunch with!" Jackson elbowed her playfully, "I can't believe you haven't told us more about that! Was she really dating Kai?"

"Damn, Lisa Manoban dining with A-list celebrities. You live in a totally different world now," Seulgi teased.

"Shut up, I do not. Okay, that whole lunch ordeal took me by surprise too, not to mention really awkward. And to answer Jackson's question, I have no idea whether they're dating or not. They seemed like close friends? I don't know," Lisa was careful not to spill any information about Jennie and Kai. She hoped her friends would stop asking her about that day but they seemed to have a million questions for her on the topic.

"They seemed close? How close? Like friendly close or-" Jackson asked but was cut off by Yeri.

"Wait, awkward? How so?" Yeri asked. Lisa sighed internally. Her memory of that day wasn't a good memory to recall but she knew her friends wouldn't stop asking her about it. After all, it wasn't everyday that some nobody like her gets to dine with the countries' top stars by pure chance.

"All of you swear to me this information won't be company gossIp or else I'm not saying anything. This is BlackStar we're talking about. If word comes out that we're spreading personal information on the Park family at Norgate, we all might lose our job," Lisa said.

"All right, we get it. Client confidentiality. We promise we'll keep this to ourselves. Right?" Yeri asked the group. Everyone else nodded their heads at Lisa in approval.

Lisa's friends were loudmouths but they all kept their word.

"Okay. So apparently, Jennie and IU are childhood friends. Their families go way back. IU wanted to catch up with a friend so she invited us to their family's monthly lunch meeting. J.Y. Park couldn't make it since he was overseas and Suzy just showed up unannounced. I didn't think they were expecting Suzy to come, much less bring someone with her," Lisa explained.

"That I'm not surprised. I've seen Jennie's profile from HR. She graduated from the same uni as Da-mi Kim and her entire family's in the government or something. Her dad's a retired supreme court judge and one of her brothers is a mayor of some city up north. Jennie seems pretty low key about it though," Yeri said matter-of-factly.

Jennie did seem pretty humble about her privilege in front of other people. It was only when Jennie was with people in her league that her privilege made her feel a bit distant from Lisa.

"Now it makes sense why she's assigned with you on BlackStar. Anyway, have you invited J.Y. Park to our event yet?" Kyung-soo asked.

"Not yet. We're supposed to blow him away with the Norgate sponsored e-sports event tomorrow so I have my fingers crossed. He's still overseas but if our event gets enough buzz and traction tomorrow, he'll hear about it when he gets back on Wednesday. We'll invite him during the exclusive after party they're holding for their partners afterwards," Lisa explained. She hoped they could pull off tomorrow's event without a hitch.

"Your event's been the talk of the town amongst our accounts lately. They're inviting us to sponsor some of their mobile e-sports event. Da-mi seemed pretty pleased about it," Seulgi said.

"Think we'd beat Summit Industries this year?" Jackson asked.

Lisa shrugged. Sure, they'd grown a lot than most tech brands in just a little over a year but it wasn't enough to beat Summit Industries. Summit Industries carried everything in tech from consumer electronics to commercial ones. There was one thing they didn't carry though and it was AIoT. Perhaps Da-mi wanted to beat them on consumer electronics before expanding their business to other markets.

"Well, good luck tomorrow. We'd love to drop by and see you at your event but Taemin wants us to cover for you on the product launch tomorrow," Seulgi said as she read Taemin's message in their group chat.

"Seriously? I really wanted to come visit Lisa though. I was hoping I'd see Suzy Bae. Does she show up in those?" Jackson asked.

"Probably not. It's too public and celebrities like her need to apply for security before entering the mall anyway. IU said Suzy will probably show up on the after party for a bit in support of their mother but you have to have an exclusive invite to get in. BlackStar's pretty strict with the attendees," Lisa replied. Jackson frowned upon hearing her reply.

As promised, her friends paid for her meal. She didn't come up with them to the office and decided to book a ride directly to the hotel. There were so many things that needed to be done today. Everything had to be perfect until all was done and over with.

As she waited outside the Japanese restaurant to book a ride, a familiar Mercedes car pulled up in front of her. The driver pulled down the car window. It was Jennie.

Just the last girl Lisa wanted to see. Guilt was climbing all the way up her throat.

"I'm on my way to the hotel. Are you?" Jennie asked.

"I am," Lisa replied. If Jennie was about to offer her a ride, she won't turn the woman down. Lisa's head was pounding a bit. She needed to sit down in the comfort of an air conditioned car.

"Hop in," Jennie said. Lisa got in on the passenger's side without hesitation.

The car ride to the hotel was quiet. It's been so long since Lisa had been inside Jennie's car. The last time she was in Jennie's car, she was on the driver's seat and drove a sleeping Jennie on the backseat of the car to her home.

Jennie always kept her car silent. She didn't play any music the last time Lisa was in her car too. Lisa didn't mind the silence when she was mad and disappointed at Jennie before. Now it was bothering Lisa to no end.

After their sudden newfound closeness when Jennie had slept over Lisa's home that one weekend, this development in their relationship which took a sudden turn in the wrong direction due to a mistake that wasn't even Jennie's fault had Lisa mentally chastising herself.

 _Fuck it._ Lisa decided she was going to apologize to Jennie now.

"I'm sorry," Both of them said at the same time.

The car was at a full stop in the middle of the road. They were stuck in standstill traffic. Lisa noticed Jennie's hand visibly loosen on the steering wheel.

Lisa didn't realize how tense Jennie had been beside her. Lisa was starting to feel worse now. It wasn't helping that her head won't stop pounding.

"No, please don't apologize for something I should be apologizing for. I'm sorry for lashing out at you that night. It wasn't your fault and I was being an ass," Lisa said as she looked down on her lap.

"You were."

Lisa's head snapped up at Jennie's reply but Jennie had a small smile on her face. Jennie was clearly teasing her.

"I have no excuse," Lisa said seriously as she looked down on her lap again. She felt light-headed all of a sudden and squeezed her eyes shut. _Fuck. This was not happening right now._

Lisa wasn't sure if she heard the words clearly of _'I forgive you'_ from Jennie before passing out completely.

* * *

When Lisa woke up, she wasn't in Jennie's car nor the hotel. She was in a hospital bed.

_Fuck. Did she really just pass out in Jennie's car after apologizing to the woman?_

"You've definitely overworked yourself this time. The doctor wants you to take the day off today and tomorrow." Taemin said from the chair to her right. He was looking at her pitifully.

"I'm sorry, but the event's tomorrow. I can't not show up for that," Lisa argued.

"Actually you can and you should. It's a direct order from Da-mi. Jennie's got everything covered for tomorrow. Thanks to you working yourself to death, everything's done and ready after tonight's ingress. I told you to rest the entire weekend. You didn’t follow did you?” Taemin raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I might have... disobeyed you a bit," Lisa admitted pitifully.

Taemin palmed his face in dismay. "Now I'm really getting you transferred to Marketing."

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry. I admit. I was... a bit out of it last week," Lisa replied lamely.

It was true. Lisa worked her ass off like a madwoman after worrything the entire time that Jennie would fuck up yet again.

"I figured. I don't know exactly what's going on with you but you can't keep up like this. I am thankful for you working hard but not to the point of you getting sick. How are you supposed to do your job well when you're not even physically fit to do it?"

"I'm sorry," was all Lisa could say.

"The reason I approved of Jennie as your shadow for this project is for you to improve on working with other people as a team. No one asked you to do everything on your own. When you get promoted to Senior Key Account Manager, you'll be leading the team in my place when I'm not around. I rely on my subordinates as much as you all rely on me as your superior. I want you to learn how to do the same."

Lisa could only nod silently. Sure, she and Taemin were close friends but Taemin was still her boss. Lisa understood he was speaking to her as her boss now.

"Alright. I'm sure you understand my point. Jennie gave me your stuff before she left by the way. I'm taking you home."

"She called you here?"

"She did. She said I was listed as your emergency contact. I don't think she knew how close we were until she found that out. I don't mind her knowing though."

"She knows. I already told her we were friends outside work."

“I… didn't realize you two were that close," Taemin said with a shy bit of surprise in his tone.

"We're not. It's just... It's only fair after I found out she and Da-mi are the same."

"Right," Taemin replied so casually as if he already knew.

Of course Taemin knew. Lisa really thought for one second she was special.

"Well, since you already know, did you know Jennie owns quite a percentage of the company too? That's right. Technically, she's our boss," Taemin deadpanned. He was a significant shareholder in the company after all.

"Well, I'll be damned," Lisa said with her face in her hands.

"Why?"

"You don't wanna know," Lisa lied down on the bed in defeat.

* * *

Lisa was stuck at home. She was feeling a bit better but Taemin had strictly forbid her from showing up to tomorrow's event. She felt bad at the thought that she couldn't come in person on the event she worked so hard for.

Thankfully, Jennie sent her a message to ease her worries.

 _From Marketing Newbie:_ _All set and ready. Get some rest and I'll see you at the after party on Wednesday. [See Attached Image]_

It was an image of the set for Norgate's sponsored E-sports tournament tomorrow morning.

_To Marketing Newbie: I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you and thank you for bringing me to the hospital earlier._

_From Marketing Newbie: I should thank you for getting everything ready but try not to overwork yourself next time. Wouldn't want you dying on me before I could say I forgive you._

_To Marketing Newbie: I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?_

_From Marketing Newbie: I will when you stop apologizing and maybe start relying on me a bit._

_To Marketing Newbie: I'm sorry. Taemin said something similar to me earlier. It's just... I'm not used to the whole idea of relying on someone else._

_From Marketing Newbie: I told you I'd forgive you if you stop apologizing. Anyway, try to get used to the idea. You'll find some aspect of your life to be much easier when you do._

_To Marketing Newbie: Okay. I won't bother trying to be stubborn now. Good luck tomorrow._

_From Marketing Newbie: Thank you. Good night, Lisa._

_To Marketing Newbie: Good night, Jennie._

It was the first time in a long time that Lisa got a full night's sleep.

* * *

Lisa had just gone back inside from seeing Cloud off to her school service for Kindergarten. She sat down on the couch in the living room and opened her laptop.

Jennie had sent her a link where she could stream their event as it happened. Uploaded photos and same day video edits had shown an overwhelming number of attendees in their event. The mall was packed at 10 A.M. in the morning.

Lines to witness the tournament and get a meet & greet pass for the celebrity streamer V started as early as 8:30 A.M. outside the mall.

Lisa was monitoring Norgate's sales on the event remotely from home. They had sold over three thousand phones in just 3 hours. _Holy shit._ Their event had been a huge success.

Jennie had made a short speech after the event to thank the attendees. She also facilitated a short video teaser of their AIoT product launch. About a thousand people signed up for pre-order privileges on their AIoT products after that.

Lisa was blown away by the overwhelmingly positive reception to their event. They'd thrown the biggest and most well-received brand-initiated event so far in BlackStar's 3-day grand anniversary event.

Lisa's group chat with her friends buzzed with congratulations and get well soon messages after hearing about what happened to her yesterday. Da-mi had even sent her a simple message of: _'Nice work, Lisa.'_

Lisa made sure to thank the CEO and her friends for recognizing her hard work.

Taemin had also sent Lisa a message. It read: _'That raincheck dinner we were supposed to have, what do you think of Saturday lunch instead? Take BamBam and Cloud with you. It'll be my treat. Let's celebrate the success of your event with BlackStar and our AIoT product launch then.'_

It was a thoughtful decision on Taemin's part to invite her siblings and celebrate with Saturday lunch. Taemin knew the weekends are the only time she could spend with her family. It was also a good thing that BamBam and Cloud were fond of Taemin and looked up to him like their big brother. Lisa felt pretty much the same way about him.

Lisa replied to Taemin's message with a _: 'Sounds great!'_

Perhaps relying on other people wasn't so bad after all. Lisa realized. She decided to send Jennie a message.

_To Marketing Newbie: Took your advice. Great work, newbie._

Lisa mentally slapped herself at the term she absentmindedly used to address Jennie. She just called her employer a newbie. Should she change Jennie’s name on her phone now?

_From Marketing Newbie: Glad to know. Thank you. Are you home?_

Lisa was puzzled why Jennie would ask her about her whereabouts. Anyway, she was more glad Jennie didn't seem to mind getting addressed as newbie.

_To Marketing Newbie: I am. Why?_

_From Marketing Newbie: Just making sure you didn't run off to go somewhere and work behind everyone's back._

_To Marketing Newbie: Now, that's just mean. I'm on a forced sick leave today so I'm stuck at home. Taemin would kill me if he caught me working._

_From Marketing Newbie: I support your boss 100%._

Okay, this was becoming an odd exchange of messages between them. Lisa couldn't believe she was having a playful banter with Jennie over text.

_To Marketing Newbie: We still have a party to attend and a President to invite tomorrow. I think you should get some rest too._

_From Marketing Newbie: I plan to. Should I pick you up tomorrow morning?_

Tomorrow was the final day of BlackStar's 3-day grand anniversary event. Lisa and Jennie didn't want to miss that. Besides, their main competitors were having their event on the final day. J.Y. Park was also going to be personally hosting an after party at the BlackStar-managed hotel Jennie was currently staying at.

It was a generous offer from Jennie that Lisa was too shy to accept. After what she'd done to Jennie, Lisa didn't think she deserved any niceties from Jennie.

_To Marketing Newbie: You know you don't have to._

_From Marketing Newbie: I was under the impression we were friends. If it was Taemin Lee or any of your other friends who offered you a ride, would you have accepted?_

So Jennie wanted them to be friends? Well, she and Jennie knew really personal information about each other that acquaintances wouldn't normally know but Lisa thought it was purely incidental.

_To Marketing Newbie: But you're not Taemin nor anyone else._

_From Marketing Newbie: I’m not but I want to be your friend though. I'll pick you up at 9 in the morning._

_To Marketing Newbie: I haven't accepted your offer yet._

_From Marketing Newbie: You didn't refuse it either. See you tomorrow._

Lisa knew this was an argument she wasn’t going to win. Besides, if Jennie wanted to be friends with her after everything she’s done to the woman, then Lisa would let her. It would be rude to refuse. Lisa wasn’t new to striking friendships with superiors either.

Perhaps it’d be best to keep her knowledge of Jennie’s actual position in the company a secret if they were going to be friends. At least she could keep her friendship with Jennie public then if they got any closer like she and Taemin.

* * *

At 8:45 A.M. the next day, Jennie’s car was already parked outside Lisa’s house. Jennie had arrived earlier than expected.

Cloud, who was waiting to get picked up by the school service, ran out of the house to welcome Jennie who had rung the door bell.

“Jennie! You’re back!” Cloud swung the gate open and gave Jennie a massive hug to which Jennie returned.

“Good morning to you too, Cloud,” Jennie smiled as she released the kid gently from their shared hug.

“It’s a school day though. What are you doing here? Can’t you ask my sister to let me skip school so we can spend some time together?” Cloud whispered her last question to Jennie in hopes that Lisa wouldn’t hear. Jennie tried her best to stifle a laugh upon hearing the question.

Unfortunately for Cloud, Lisa was behind her the entire time watching the exchange between Jennie and Cloud. Cloud seemed to like Jennie a lot. Even more so than Taemin or any of Lisa’s friends.

“You, little fella, are not skipping school today,” Lisa said as she slid the straps of Cloud’s backpack on the girl’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. Jennie and I have some important business together so she came to pick me up today.”

“All right. You and Jennie can go as long as she stays with us this weekend. Right, Jennie?” Cloud asked cheekily. Jennie couldn’t stifle her laugh anymore and laughed out loud.

 _This sly kid._ Lisa thought.

“Wait, now you hold up young woman. You are in no position to negotiate for anything right now,” Lisa said as she gave Cloud a straight face. Cloud didn’t seem to be fazed by it.

Thankfully, Cloud’s school service arrived. Cloud had already run off to the school bus by herself before Lisa could escort her.

“You two didn’t say no so it’s a yes! See you this weekend, Jennie!” Cloud shouted happily from the window of the school bus. Lisa and Jennie watched the school bus go.

“I’m sorry about that. Cloud has taken a liking to you. Seems like you’re her favorite person now,” Lisa said.

“I can bring the monopoly on Saturday. I did promise Cloud last time that I’d teach her how to play the game,” Jennie said.

“You don’t-“ Lisa was about to argue but Jennie cut her off.

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to if that’s okay with you. I’ve taken a liking to Cloud too,” Jennie smiled at Lisa innocently.

How could Lisa refuse when the woman before her was smiling at her like that? It was so unfair.

“Okay,” Lisa said in defeat.

“Awesome. Ready to go?” Jennie asked.

“Yes. I’ll just fetch my clothes for tonight and then we can go,” Lisa replied and ran back inside the house to get her stuff.

* * *

Mechno Technology Inc., Norgate Electronics’ second biggest competitor, has always sticked to their niche market and sold their brand, Mechno, as a brand of luxury. They did a tech forum to showcase their newly released tech products as their brand-initiated event. Mechno has always been very specific of their target market so Norgate didn’t think of them as too much of a threat since Norgate’s market is more diverse. However, they still remained on the lookout for their second biggest competitor since they were going to be selling an ecosystem of Norgate products in the future, much like how Mechno has been marketing their products lately.

As for Summit Industries, they ended BlackStar’s 3-day grand anniversary event with an exclusive K-Pop concert of one of the biggest girl group in the country, Twice. Their event’s attendance was massive and Mechno’s attendance for their tech forum benefitted from Summit Industries as Onces, Twice’s name for their fans, flocked the mall and lined up hours before the mall even opened.

Lisa was dumbfounded at how massive Summit Industries’ event attendance was. She was even more dumbfounded at seeing Twice perform live. She was secretly a fan after all. Lisa couldn’t help but smile at watching the group. She was itching to dance along to their songs.

“We’ve been beat but I guess it’s okay since you’re happy.”

Lisa’s head snapped to her side to which she saw Jennie staring at her. She didn’t hear what Jennie just said due to how loud the fans’ screams and the music were.

“What?” Lisa made sure to position her mouth near Jennie’s ears as she asked.

Jennie mouthed the word ‘nothing’ and simply smiled at her.

After Summit Industries exclusive Twice concert, J.Y. Park ended the 3-day grand anniversary event with a closing remark. He was dressed casually in a white turtle neck top, blue jeans and white sneakers. It was the first time Lisa saw him in person. She had thought J.Y. Park would look hard and strict but he seemed casual and relaxed. He even had a gentle demeanor as he spoke to the massive audience before him.

“He’s definitely not what I expected,” Lisa said to Jennie beside her.

“Uncle Jin-young isn’t what anyone would normally expect,” Jennie replied.

“You think he’s going to accept our invitation to the product launch? Summit Industries just beat us with their event,” Lisa said nervously.

Lisa had been worried since they had heard about Summit Industries’ event last weekend. They expected it to be massive but seeing how massive it was in person was overwhelming. There was a reason BlackStar had them close the 3-day grand anniversary event. Summit Industries had been BlackStar’s #1 tech brand for 9 years already. J.Y. Park and Da-mi’s late father had been good friends as well.

“We did our best for now,” Jennie said.

“Was that a no?” Lisa asked, clearly stressed out at Jennie’s reply.

“Relax,” Jennie flicked Lisa’s forehead, “we’ve yet to know if our efforts paid off. Let’s go to the hotel room first and fix up for the party,” Jennie replied and clutched Lisa’s hand in hers as she got them out of the crowd and back to their hotel room.

* * *

“You look stunning as always,” Lisa said to Jennie as she stepped out of the bathroom, already dolled up and in her deconstructed blazer dress.

Jennie on the other hand was wearing a belted cream jacket dress. Lisa thought whatever Jennie was wearing looked ridiculously expensive.

Jennie didn’t seem to have paid attention to what Lisa said. She was staring at Lisa blankly.

“Do I look weird or something?” Lisa asked shyly. Lisa wondered if she looked bad in comparison to Jennie. She did her make up as carefully as she could, making sure to pull off a simple yet elegant look.

Jennie seemed surprised at Lisa’s sudden question.

“I’m sorry. What was your question again?” Jennie gave Lisa a confused look.

“Are you okay?” Lisa began to worry.

“Uhh, yes. Sorry. I just had something on my mind. You, umm, look beautiful,” Jennie said to Lisa but was looking at the floor as she said it. Lisa thought Jennie seemed pretty distracted lately.

“Thank you. Though I don’t look half as good as you,” Lisa replied. Jennie looked absolutely ethereal in her eyes. Lisa felt plain next to her.

“That’s not true at all,” Jennie suddenly sounded serious as she locked eyes with Lisa. Sometimes, Jennie would say or do things that Lisa didn’t understand. This was one of them.

“Anyway, we should go. The party’s about to start,” Jennie said, breaking the moment.  
  
_Thank the heavens._ Lisa felt her face go hot from the intensity of Jennie’s eyes.

“Right. We should,” Lisa replied and dashed off to get her purse.

When Lisa and Jennie made it down to the event hall, the area was already packed with people. BlackStar’s courteous staff immediately assisted them to their table. Nara Kwon, Norgate’s VP for Marketing, was already seated at the table.

“Good work, you two,” Nara said and flashed her and Jennie a genuine smile as they sat down.

“Thank you. We lost to Summit though,” Lisa said.

“We were still able to hold pretty well against them as planned,” Nara looked pleased. So they weren’t aiming for the best event after all? Lisa sighed internally at the mental stress she put upon herself.

“I did tell you to relax,” Jennie whispered from beside her.

“And I should’ve listened,” Lisa sighed.

“You should’ve,” Jennie chucked from beside her.

On the table to their left was where J.Y. Park and his family would be seated. The table was empty now. No sign of even IU Lee. Opposite them, on the left of the Park family’s table, was where Summit Industries’ table was. There was no sign of Da-mi’s brother in the table. Just Summit Industries’ Account Manager Lisa recognized and two unfamiliar people that were probably higher ups at Summit Industries.

“Ms. Kim isn’t coming?” Lisa asked.

“I instructed her not to come. There’s still a few things that needs to be finalized for the product launch on Friday. After all, there’s no one to impress if the product launch isn’t perfect,” Nara replied. Jennie hummed approvingly from beside her.

“In other words, we’re on our own here,” Lisa said.

“Pretty much,” Jennie replied.

Just then, Suzy Bae entered the hall with the Twice members with her and a man unfamiliar to Liza which was probably Twice’s manager. Lisa didn’t expect the Twice members would show up for the party. Suzy Bae seemed pretty familiar with the Twice members as she assisted them to their seats.

The eyes of the people in the hall were on the country’s top stars that just entered the hall but it only lasted momentarily.

“Are you a fan?” IU Lee suddenly asked from behind Lisa.

“Good evening, Ms. Lee,” Lisa immediately stood up and offered her hand for IU to shake. IU received her hand with a smile.

Lisa felt her cheeks go hot at the sight of IU. IU was wearing a red floor-length dress. She looked absolutely stunning.

“She’s a fan,” Jennie said from beside Lisa as she stood up and cheek kissed with IU. Now Lisa was embarrassed. Lisa mentally cursed Jennie in her head.

“You two look stunning,” IU said. The compliment made Lisa shyer.

They introduced Nara to IU and IU had introduced Nara to her mother Yoon-jeong Park before she excused herself to greet the other guests. J.Y. Park hasn’t showed up to the event yet. IU had promised she would introduce them to her father when he arrived. The three sat back down on their seats.

“You two want anything else to drink?” Lisa asked. The hotel servers had served them champagne on their table but she didn’t drink alcohol. Lisa wanted to request for some juice at the bar.

Nara and Jennie shook their head no. Jennie offered to come with Lisa but Lisa refused her.

“You stay. I’m just gonna get something non-alcoholic at the bar,” Lisa said and walked away before Jennie could follow her.

When Lisa arrived at the bar, she requested for an avocado shake to be served at their table. She was just about to go back to the table when the bartender had asked her to wait at the bar since drinks made from the bar couldn’t be served directly to the tables. Lisa had no choice but to sit on one of the bar stools and wait for her drink.

A tall man suddenly spoke beside her.

“Lisa, right? Jennie’s colleague from lunch two weeks ago, right?” The man asked.

Lisa looked to see who it was and was met with Kai, Jennie’s longtime ex-lover. He was smiling at her innocently.

For some reason, Lisa felt the sudden urge to correct him on what he said.

“I’m Jennie’s friend and colleague, yes. That was me at lunch two weeks ago,” Lisa replied, suddenly feeling weird about stressing the fact that she and Jennie were friends to Jennie’s ex-boyfriend. Lisa thought Jennie wasn’t going to be too pleased to know that Kai was with them here in the party.

“I’m glad to know she has some good friends with her,” Kai said, still smiling, but something about his smile now seemed sad.

“I’m sorry, what?” Lisa didn’t know what he meant by saying that.

“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior that day. I’m sorry,” Kai said, looking extremely apologetic.

Lisa felt off towards Kai for reasons she couldn’t understand but she pitied him more than whatever it was she was feeling that she couldn’t describe. Kai seemed to still harbor feelings for Jennie. Lisa wasn’t particularly happy with that thought.

“What are you doing here? I said you were gonna be seated with the Twice members,” Suzy suddenly showed up from behind Kai. She didn’t seem to have noticed Lisa. Kai seemed surprised at Suzy’s sudden presence.

“I’m sorry, I was waiting for my drink. I’m not allowed to drink anything alcoholic, remember?” Kai replied.

“Right. I’m sorry,” Just then, Suzy noticed Lisa’s presence, “Oh, hi. Aren’t you the Account Manager from… what brand was it again?” Suzy asked.

“Norgate,” Lisa supplied for her. Lisa decided she didn’t like Suzy Bae very much.

“I’m sorry about that. I’m not too familiar with my family’s business partners. It’s nice to meet you again, though,” Suzy extended her hand towards Lisa. Lisa was about to accept Suzy’s offered hand when Jennie suddenly grabbed her by the elbow.

“What’s taking you so long? President Park’s already here. IU said she’ll introduce us,” Jennie said, ignoring the presence of Suzy and Kai who could only look dumbfoundedly at her.

“I was waiting for my drink. The bartender said they couldn’t serve them directly to the table,” Lisa was a little frazzled by Jennie suddenly showing up. She had hoped Jennie and Kai wouldn’t bump into each other at the party. Guess what she had hoped for was too good to be true.

Thankfully, her and Kai’s drinks suddenly arrived. Jennie immediately took the drink and grabbed Lisa by the hand to walk them away from Kai and Suzy.

“Jennie…” Lisa called out.

“What?” Jennie turned back to look at her. Jennie didn’t look upset or anything. Just puzzled at Lisa suddenly calling her. Jennie glanced down at their intertwined hands and suddenly released Lisa’s hand from her grasp. Jennie hadn’t realize she was holding Lisa’s hand all the way back to their table.

“Umm, well, that isn’t my drink,” Lisa said, clearly embarrassed. Jennie was holding a glass of coconut shake on one hand.

“This isn’t yours?” Jennie asked, confused at how she could have made a mistake.

“No. I think that was Kai’s. Mine was the avocado shake,” Lisa said as she rubbed the back of her head.

“I’m sorry. I could get you a new one,” Jennie said, also now embarrassed at her silly mistake.

“No, it’s fine. I like coconut shake too. Besides, you said Ms. Lee was going to introduce us to President Park right?” Lisa asked.

“Uhh, yeah. He’s already seated at their table. IU said she’d introduce us after he gives a brief thank you speech to their partners. Let’s go back to the table,” Jennie said.

Lisa caught her hand before she could go back to the table. She was concerned for Jennie. Kai had just shown up and Jennie had ignored him in his face. Jennie was confused by Lisa’s sudden hold on her hand.

“I’ll just be here if you need me,” Lisa said. Lisa had meant to ask if Jennie was okay but Jennie looked like she needed someone to be there for her more than anything.

“I do need you,” Jennie had whispered softly but Lisa heard it loud and clear.

“Okay,” Lisa replied and took the lead in taking them back to their table without letting go of Jennie’s hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blackpink comeback tomorrow so this fic definitely deserves a comeback as well.
> 
> Twice makes an appearance as Twice, yay! I'm going to have to work on giving Jisoo a much bigger role in this fic as well getting Rosé introduced. 
> 
> There's more of the BlackStar after party next chapter. Stay tuned. 
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	6. success, lies and worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more. Enjoy.
> 
> \- nikki

Lisa made sure to give Jennie's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance before completely letting it go when they reached their table. She immediately missed the contact when the cold air hit her palm. It was freezing in the event hall and her entire right arm up to her shoulder was exposed.

Beside her, Jennie looked like she was trying her best to not let Kai's presence affect her. It was effective seeing as Nara Kwon hadn’t sensed anything odd when she and Jennie sat back down on their seats. However, Lisa knew deep down that it did affect Jennie the moment the woman said she needed Lisa. Lisa prepared herself for whatever support Jennie would need from her, but first, they had to get this party over with and get J.Y. Park to confirm his attendance to their product launch.

Lisa saw Kai and Suzy take their seat on their own table with the Twice members. She glanced at Jennie beside her but Jennie didn’t seem to be paying attention to anything other than the empty stage in front of them.

 _Good._ Lisa thought.

Just then, IU Lee stepped up on stage to welcome her father. Any thoughts of Jennie and Kai flew out of Lisa’s mind and was replaced instead with the thought of her mission. If J.Y. Park confirms his attendance to their product launch tonight, by next week, she’d be a Senior Key Account Manager and a week after that, her company car was going to be released to her. Lisa prayed to God that the stars would align for her tonight.

When J.Y. Park stepped on stage to address the crowd, his casual and relaxed demeanor earlier has been replaced by a more professional one. His casual clothing has also been replaced by a fancy gray colored suit. He spoke to the crowd with a commanding yet gentle voice. J.Y. Parked asked for each of the brand’s representatives to stand up as he thanked them one by one and allowed the crowd to give each brand a round of applause.

With just two brands left uncalled, Summit Industries and them, Lisa thought J.Y. Park would call them first. Surprisingly, he thanked Summit Industries first and the longest so far. He even told the crowd a brief history of their long-time partnership with Summit Industries and thanked the Twice members for their amazing performance earlier to which the crowd had applauded the loudest.

The moment J.Y. Park called for Norgate Electronics, Lisa stood tall and made sure to keep her head high. She made sure to keep eye contact with J.Y. Park and gave him the best smile she could muster.

“We’ve only just started carrying Norgate products recently and I wish we could have carried their products much earlier. Norgate Electronics have impressed me with their growth and innovation and they’ve proved to us in the past month we’ve been carrying their products how massive their brand has grown in just over a year old. Congratulations is in order for your much awaited product launch 2 days from now. I am looking forward to personally seeing what you have in store for us. Let’s give our good partners here at Nor-gate Electronics a round of applause for a job done incredibly well,” J.Y. Park finished with a gentle smile as he encouraged the crowd to clap with him.

The event hall gave them a massive round of applause, even more so than Summit Industries. Lisa, Jennie and Nara gave the deepest bow to the crowd to show their gratefulness before sitting back down and letting J.Y. Park finish his message of thanks.

Lisa couldn’t believe she heard J.Y. Park correctly. She looked to Jennie and Nara for confirmation and both women had given her a courteous nod.

“We didn’t even have to talk to him. I can’t believe it,” Lisa said, still in shock.

“I did tell you he wasn’t what you’d normally expect, his decisions included,” Jennie said knowingly.

“Well, that was truly amazing work you two. Da-mi will be pleased to hear this. Let’s introduce ourselves to President Park before we leave.” Nara said and Lisa nodded in agreement.

They were served dinner immediately after J.Y. Park’s not so short thank you speech. IU Lee approached their table and thanked them for all their hard work at BlackStar. Some of the other brand representatives also came up to their table to introduce themselves to them. Lisa was grateful for new connections but she didn’t appreciate how salacious some of the male representatives looked at Jennie as they introduced themselves to her. If Jennie noticed, she didn’t show it. Lisa felt a sudden sense of protectiveness towards her.

Lisa was taken by surprise when Summit Industries came by their table to introduce themselves. She already knew Summit Industries’ Account Manager for BlackStar, Bobby Kim. With him was Taemin’s counterpart at Summit Industries, Ji-yong Kwon, and Nara Kwon’s counterpart, Rosé Park.

Rosé Park was nothing short of breathtaking. She wore her long and blonde hair down with a belted, navy blue long-sleeved dress.

Lisa was never the type of person who would assume things so easily but holy crap, when Rosé shook her hands, Lisa was dead sure the woman just gave her a flirtatious smile and held her hand much longer than necessary to the point she had to take her hand back. _What the fuck._ Did Rosé Park just openly flirt with her?

Lisa was left dumbfounded. Now this, Jennie, seemed to have noticed immediately. Jennie slid closer to her and whispered “I’m sorry,” before wrapping an arm around Lisa’s waist. Jennie shook Rosé’s hand firmly as she kept her arm on Lisa’s waist.

Lisa had seen enough of the polite smile Jennie offered to other people so she was fairly familiar with the way Jennie smiled but the smile Jennie gave Rosé Park seemed nothing like the smile Lisa had seen from Jennie before. This one definitely looked… forced.

What was up with Jennie so suddenly? The woman had been confusing Lisa since the day they met.

Rosé simply raised an eyebrow at the possessive arm Jennie kept around Lisa. Lisa was getting flustered with the sudden intimacy and she prayed to God it didn’t show on her face.

Jennie kept her arm around Lisa the entire time they exchanged a brief but polite conversation about the tech industry with Summit Industries. Summit Industries extended them their congratulations for their product launch before excusing themselves to socialize with other brand competitors.

Jennie dropped her arm around Lisa’s waist when Summit Industries left. Lisa’s body visibly relaxed after that. Nara briefly excused herself to the restroom.

“Rosé Park lacks modesty sometimes,” Jennie explained.

“Clearly. She, uhh, caught me off guard but you did too,” Lisa replied.

“I thought apologizing first would help. In any case, I’m sorry about that. You won’t be getting anymore advances from her, I assure you. It’s not good to fraternize with the enemy anyway,” Jennie teased. Did Jennie just assume she was interested in women? Lisa felt her face flush in embarrassment.

“I, uhh, see Nara coming back here. I think it’s best we introduce ourselves to President Park now before we leave,” Lisa stammered and hurriedly dragged an amused Jennie with her to J.Y. Park’s table.

* * *

“It’s been so long, Jennie dear. We missed you terribly and you look even more stunning now than the last time I saw you.” J.Y. Park said as he took Jennie’s hand in both of his earnestly.

“I missed you too, Uncle. You flatter me too much as always,” Jennie replied amusedly.  
  
“As I should, you're practically a daughter to my wife and I," Lisa heard J.Y. Park said matter-of-factly. She and Nara were standing behind Jennie, waiting to be introduced.

"Uncle, I'd like you to meet my colleagues from Norgate," Jennie took a step aside to allow Lisa and Nora to stand directly before J.Y. Park, "This is Lisa Manoban, the Account Manager handling your company, and Nara Kwon, our VP for Marketing."

"I'm very pleased to finally meet you both," J.Y. Park said and shook their hands each firmly. "Our partnership with Norgate has been nothing short of successful. I'm hoping we can both expand our business with this new direction you're taking. I'm much interested to see where this will be taking us."

"Thank you, sir. We'll see you tomorrow then?" Lisa asked, needing to hear his confirmation one more time just to be sure.

"Of course. I'll be present with my daughter," J.Y. Park replied.

Lisa felt elated. Truth be told, she wanted to pass out right there and then. Only at hearing the actual words of confirmation from J.Y. Park himself did she feel all the mental, physical and emotional exhaustion from the past week come crashing down on her. She tried her best to keep the exhaustion at bay.

Beside Lisa, Jennie was beaming before J.Y. Park. Her mind took her back to earlier tonight, when Jennie had told her she was beautiful. Sure, some people called her beautiful, especially those that hit on her when they saw her dance, not that she didn't reciprocate some of them, but there was something about hearing it from Jennie that made her a tad bit shy. Maybe it was the way Jennie and her cat-like eyes held her gaze intensely as she said it, or the way her voice sounded low and serious all of a sudden when Lisa attempted to compare herself to her.

Hell, she must not be developing some sort of crush on the Marketing newbie. Jennie was beautiful, Lisa could admit that out loud easily, and Jennie may have fallen a bit under her type too but Lisa was firm about not dating anyone she worked with. She also didn't want to be caught up with the ex-related baggage Jennie was having aside from not knowing anything about the woman's sexuality. Lisa has never entertained or kept a crush on straight girls if Jennie was ever one, and Lisa doesn't plan to ever in the future.

She was pretty content with having Jennie as her friend. In fact, it felt kind of nice having a friend that she could easily open up to about deeply personal stuff that she wouldn't normally share to her other friends with Taemin, being the only other exception and at the same time, one of the secrets she kept from her friends. Sometimes, it almost felt as if the secret was that she was dating Taemin behind their backs. If she wasn't gay, it could have looked that way.

Not that her friends knew much about her sexuality. Dating was the only thing Lisa never talked about to her friends. They always joked about her getting married to her work and growing up as an old crone. What they didn't know was that she liked to date around in her spare time. No one had ever stuck around though and dating hadn’t been possible lately due to her busy schedule.Besides, she was pretty content spending her free time with her family at home.

Lisa watched as Jennie’s beaming face disappeared into an expressionless one in a split second. Suzy Bae and Kai were walking up towards them with the actress’ arm around the idol.  
  
Suzy wore an all too knowing practiced smile as she congratulated them. Kai on the other hand, was trying his best not to let his eyes linger on Jennie.  
  
Jennie, ever the professional, spoke up on their behalf to thank their new company. She wasn’t expressionless anymore but she certainly wasn’t beaming either.  
  
Thankfully, Nara wanted to keep the thank you and congratulations from well wishers short. They had already talked to J.Y. Park and what they needed most right now was to call it a night. There was the still the product launch to attend tomorrow.  
  
Lisa watched a slight hint of disappointment in Kai’s face however, Suzy and J.Y. Park were all too welcome to let them rest.

The three of them bid their last farewell to the Parks and left the event hall. Nara had suggested she and Jennie spend the night at the hotel instead of going home that night before she went off her way.

Jennie looked to Lisa as if to confirm if she wanted them to stay and spend the night together at the hotel room.

"I don't really have clothes to sleep in. I just brought a change of clothes from this," Lisa said. The idea of sleeping in instead of going home sounded glorious but she didn't bring anything aside from a silk button down shirt and jeans.

"I can lend you mine," Jennie said.

"Won't they be short on me?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me short. They're oversized so they'll fit for sure but if you wanted to go home, I wouldn't mind driving you home then," Jennie said, patiently waiting for Lisa to decide.

It may seem like Jennie still had the energy to drive them home but honestly, Lisa doubted that. If Jennie still had the energy after all that, then Lisa wanted to know what the girl was taking.

Kidding aside, they really needed the rest. Jennie especially since the woman covered for her when she was gone.

"Let's just sleep in," Lisa finally relented.

"Okay. Let's go," Jennie was all but glad to call it a night too. Lisa thought she had made the right decision after all.

Just as they were about to head to the elevators going up their shared room, Suzy called her name out loud.

"Lisa, right?" Suzy asked.

Lisa nodded in confusion. She looked to Jennie and the woman was just as confused as her.

"My sister mentioned you're a fan of Twice. Would you like to meet with the members real quick before you rest? Come, I'll introduce you," Suzy extended her hand out to her.

Lisa looked to Jennie again, as if to ask for permission.

"Go ahead. I'll leave the clothes on your bed when you come up," Jennie said and offered her a small smile of encouragement.

Thankful, Lisa allowed herself to be whisked away by none other than Suzy Bae.

* * *

Suzy Bae brought her to the empty VIP lounge. The Twice members weren't around yet so she sat down on the huge and ridiculously soft white couch.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Was she really going to meet the Twice members right now? Is that even allowed?

"Are you sure this is okay?" Lisa asked, not wanting to bother anyone, let alone the Twice members. She was practically a nobody. Why in the world would Suzy Bae of all people call her out and offer to introduce her to one of the biggest girl group in the country?

God, was she dreaming right now? Was she actually knocked out cold in bed right now?

Lisa pinched herself to be sure and _fuck, that hurt like a bitch_.

Suzy's laughter roared throughout the empty VIP lounge. Lisa felt her face go hot in embarrassment.

And now she just embarrassed herself in front of a celebrity. _God, what was wrong with her and her bad fucking luck?_

"You're quite the sight to watch." Suzy said, wiping a tear that had escaped the corner of her eye from laughing too hard.

"I'm sure," Lisa sighed in disbelief.

"I actually think it's cute," Suzy said amusedly.

"You would with how hard you were laughing a second ago," Lisa said, feeling a bit betrayed. What is up with rich people finding her amusing anyway?

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just meant it was cute seeing you fangirl just now," Suzy said.

"Okay. What exactly am I doing here?" Lisa asked, arms crossed together on her chest. Was she being pranked?

"Waiting to meet the Twice members," Suzy replied innocently.

"Out of nowhere?" she asked incredulously.

"Uhh, yes?" Suzy replied lamely. Now Lisa was annoyed.

"This is not making any sense. Miss Bae, I'm sorry, but I don't really know you. You don't know me either," Lisa deadpanned. She hoped being direct would get her the answers she needed.

"Your name is Lisa and you work with my dad," Suzy said, obviously still trying to be a smart ass.

"I'm being serious," Lisa stood up, straightening the skirt of her dress as she did so. She seemed about ready to leave right there and then. Meeting the Twice members be damned.

"I'm sorry. I had to take you away for a bit. Can we sit down for a bit?" Suzy said. Threatening to leave seemed to have worked as Suzy stood up with her, trying to coerce her to sit back down on the couch with her. Lisa ignored her.

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Suzy looked down on her lap, trying to avoid eye contact, "but I'm sure you already know," the actress finished.

 _Jennie_. How could she have been so dense to let Suzy Bae whisk her off away like that? The actress and Kai were practically attached on the hip, and the minute they weren't together, Suzy Bae was randomly inviting her for no reason.

This was all just a ploy to keep Jennie alone for Kai and Lisa couldn't believe she just fell for it and Jennie just let her. Did Jennie know? No, she could not have known.

Jennie knew she was a fan of Twice. Of course Jennie wouldn't let her pass up the opportunity of meeting her idols.

 _Oh god_ , if Jennie was with Kai right now, Lisa wouldn't know what to do. She's seen how the woman was around his presence. It didn't take Lisa a lot to realize that Kai was a trauma in Jennie's past. She was all too familiar with it after all and re-opening traumas was never good.

"This is wrong. I'm leaving," Lisa said, already heading towards the exit.

Suzy chased her.

"Wait a second. What about meeting the Twice members? They're on their way here right now."

"I need to go," Lisa said, increasing her pace. A frazzled Suzy was having a hard time catching up to her. Lisa mentally thanked her long legs.

"No, wait. Lisa. Just... come and say hi to the members. I'm sorry," Suzy all but begged.

Lisa came to a sudden halt and looked back at Suzy with the fiercest eyes she could muster.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology to and I don't think you should be interfering with people's past like that. I'm sure you wouldn't like it if it had happened to you."

Suzy didn't chase her anymore after that.

* * *

When Lisa reached the hotel room she and Jennie shared, Jennie was nowhere to be found. Jennie didn't leave her clothes on the bed for her to wear either.

The woman might not had have the chance to even come back up to their hotel room when Suzy whisked her away earlier.

Lisa could only feel responsible. Worry replaced her exhaustion. She called reception to ask if they had seen Jennie leave the hotel. The receptionist confirmed that indeed, Jennie had left with someone.

Lisa itched to ask if it was Kai Jennie left with but she didn't want to bring any unnecessary attention to Jennie and Kai from a stranger.

She whipped out her phone to send Jennie a text.

_To Marketing Newbie: Hey. I'm back at the hotel room but you're not here though. It seems like you never went up. Are you okay?_

Thirty minutes later and there was still no reply from Jennie. 

Lisa was contemplating whether she should go home or not. She could book a ride home and leave but the idea didn't sit right with her.

Besides, Jennie's stuff was still in the hotel room. The woman would definitely come back up either way.

Truth be told, Lisa was starting to get uncomfortable in her dress but she couldn't just rummage around Jennie's stuff for the clothes Jennie said she would lend her.

Plus, Lisa was much more worried about where Jennie could be. The last time Jennie and Kai met, the woman bawled her eyes out and passed out drunk that very same night.

Lisa prayed to God Jennie wasn't drinking herself to death right now or something worse. She visibly relaxed a bit though when she saw Jennie's car keys by the bedside table.

So Jennie could be outside, with Kai, without her car. What could go wrong right?

Lisa tried her best to convince herself that Jennie would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been too long. I'm just glad I found my way back to writing this again.
> 
> Oh, and this story got a thousand hits already. I only ever wrote stuff for myself. It's my first time writing for public consumption. If it wasn't for my girlfriend, I wouldn't have posted this. Anyway, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this story. Reading everyone's positive comments motivates me to write when I can.
> 
> I'm already 80% done with Chapter 7 I think. It's a long chapter so I hope I can post it soon.
> 
> I don't announce when I'm updating this fic anymore but if you wanna just interact or talk sometimes, you can reach out to me on Twitter: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	7. truths, confessions, and the law of attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst ahead and Jennie's point of view. It's just a short chapter but enjoy.
> 
> \- nikki

Jennie was sitting on the passenger seat inside Kai's awfully quiet car after accepting the latter's offer to talk privately.

Already expecting the inevitable confrontation the moment Suzy took off with Lisa, Jennie accepted the invite provided that they talked somewhere that wasn't the hotel.

Kai agreed and offered to take her to his place since they couldn't really go anywhere public with him around.

Quite frankly, being with Kai at his own place was the last place Jennie imagined herself to be at but she had no choice. Getting seen with Kai in public was a big red flag, not only to him but to her as well.

Norgate can't afford a scandal right now. Especially not before the product launch which is why Jennie though reluctant, agreed that was the only best place they could talk.

She hated how Kai's face lit up at her slightly reluctant acceptance. His face, his voice, his smile and everything else about him only reminded her of his betrayal.

Not long, Kai pulled up to his place. He lived in a rich and quiet neighborhood at the heart of the city.

When Kai led her inside, he guided her to sit at his bar and left to get some red wine as per Jennie's request.

The sudden lack of company allowed Jennie to observe the interior of Kai's place better. Kai didn't keep much furniture and overall kept the interior of his home minimalistic.

It made her think back to the time she knew Kai as just Jongin. His room though not messy, was always so cluttered back in high school. The Kai she knew liked to collect anything and everything from CDs, vinyls, comics and even action figures from his favorite films and comic series.

"I haven't had much time to decorate this place. I'm barely at home," Kai reappeared, bringing with him two glasses of wine and some cheddar cheese for Jennie to nibble on. She wasn't hungry though.

"I figured," Jennie said and gratefully accepted the wine offered to her. Her nerves were buzzing and she needed alcohol to dull some of her senses.

"How are you?" Kai asked as he sat across her.

"Considerably better than when you left me," Jennie replied as casually as she could. Kai almost winced at the brutality of her reply.

"I'm sorry," Kai said defeatedly.

"You don't say," Jennie said. She was aware she was being snappish on purpose. How long was Kai going to drag this out? The only reason she agreed to talk to him was so she could get out there what she's always wanted to say to him all these years. She wanted him to know how betrayed she felt for leaving her alone. How she desperately tried to reach out to him but he couldn't spare her even one second of his time. How hurt and lost she was after he left her when she needed him the most.

"I didn't leave you because I wanted to," Kai said. Jennie barely heard him but after registering what Kai had just said, she desperately wished she never heard it at all.

"Are we going to pretend you didn't just say any of the parting words you said before? I can remember it being along the lines of... I was never enough for you," Jennie spat with vitriol.

" _But you were enough for me_!" Kai had said desperately, "I was stupid and insecure and... I didn't deserve you," Kai's voice cracked, "Not like that."

"You never did," Jennie spat out and drank the rest of her wine in one go. She tried to numb the anger and pain mixing together.

"I know. _God, I know_. Everyday, I wake up and just... relive the regret of that moment. How insecure of a man I was to even compare myself to you. I was a coward and I blamed you for it," Kai explained defeatedly, his knuckles white as he held the stem of his own wine glass much too tight.

"You didn't think I realized this already? I was ready to pick you back up. To make you realize how stupid it was to even think about that in the first place but you didn't let me. You just... threw me away like the past 7 years of us being together was nothing to you," Jennie's voice was hard now. Apologizing now when it was all too late wouldn't have made much of a difference.

"I was... so ashamed and much too proud of myself then to ever admit it out loud. When you found out about... your biological parents," Kai sounded cautious about bringing them up but Jennie could feel bile on her throat at the mention of them. "You were struggling. I wanted to be there for you. To cradle you and comfort you, but I wasn't doing all too well that time at the agency either... I wasn't performing the way they expected me to. They blamed you and pressured me to break up with you if I wanted any chance to debut at all. The stress of it all. I couldn't take it and I lashed out on you," Kai looked up to lock eyes with her. His eyes were red and tears were already threatening to spill out.

"I wanted to take it all back the moment I said all those things to you but I was too damn proud of myself. Later on, I debuted and went on to become the person I always wanted to show you. But what was the point? I already lost you. I did all this for you and you were gone, and I couldn't go back because I was just too ashamed of myself... of what I did to you." Kai's tears were falling now. "All these years, I watched you from a distance. I watched you hurt. I watched you pick yourself back up. I could only watch you. But when I saw you that day at RedStar. All the shame I felt throughout the years was nothing compared to the desire of reaching out to you once more."

Jennie poured herself more wine. She didn't know how to respond to this. Not this. Kai's wine was still left untouched but he was clutching the glass for dear life.

"All these years and I still love you," Kai finally finished with a pained smile on his face.

By the end of Kai's confession, Jennie's head was pounding hard. She was on her third glass now and she still felt like she needed more. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore either. Kai's confession completely sucked her tears dry.

Holding on to some semblance of sobriety, Jennie replied firm and simple, "I don't love you anymore."

Kai didn't seem to be fazed one bit about what she just said. She hated how calm he was and how he just ruined this night for her by completely gutting himself before her and confessing to still loving her.

_What a fucking joke._

Snickering to herself at the ridiculousness of it all, Jennie was about to pour her fourth drink when Kai blocked her hand to stop her.

"I think you've had enough. I should take you back," Kai said and put the bottle and wine glasses away.

"I'm not quite done yet. In fact, I think I need something a lot stronger," Jennie grabbed her purse to look for her phone so she could book a ride to the nearest bar. When she found it, Lisa's calling ID appeared.

She answered quickly and tried to sober up as best as she could, remembering that she had just left Lisa at the hotel.

Kai reappeared with a cold glass of water and silently watched her answer her phone.

"Hi, Lisa. I'm sorry, I went out for a bit."

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Lisa asked, clearly sounding worried.

"I'm fine. I just had a few drinks. I should be back in a bit. Have you changed into the clothes I told you?" Jennie felt bad for making her worry.

"You didn't leave them out for me. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your car because I'm already in it. I'll come pick you up. Where exactly are you?" Lisa's firm voice was like a rock to her now. As tempted as she was to just close her eyes right there and then and allow Lisa's voice to wash over her and calm her down, Jennie knew that she had to sober up before going back to the hotel. There was no way she was going to be drunk around Lisa's presence again.

"For a sec. Can you tell her where we are?" Jennie handed the phone over to Kai and took the cold glass of water from him to chug it as fast as she could.

"Hello, good evening. This is Kai. You don't have to come all the way down here. It's already late, I can take her back to the hotel right now."

Jennie hoped Lisa would accept the offer. It was two hours past midnight. They'd both been tired all week long and Jennie didn't want Lisa to get caught up into any more of her dramas with Kai.

"Are you sure?" Kai asked with a slight hint of surprise. "Okay, we're at 521 UN Village, Hannam-dong, Seoul."

Jennie guessed that was a no then.

"She says she's on her way and also asked me not to let you drink anymore," Kai said as he handed the phone back to her, "which I am perfectly happy to oblige."

It was only then that Jennie realized she had missed 5 calls and 3 messages from Lisa. The messages read:

From Lalisa Manoban _(10:48 PM)_ : _I'm back at the hotel room but you're not here though. It seems like you never went up. Are you okay?_

_From Lalisa Manoban (11:30 PM): I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I think you might be with Kai now. Suzy wanted me out of your hair so he could get you alone. I didn't realize what they were doing. I'm really sorry._

_From Lalisa Manoban (12:48 PM): I'm still up by the way, just in case you need a ride home. I hope you don't mind me borrowing your car for that. Please drink in moderation if you're out drinking._

Did Lisa really stay up all night just to make sure she was okay? Jennie could feel something pounding within her and she was willing to bet it wasn't her head anymore.

"Uhh, your friend, Lisa..." Kai said, interrupting her train of thought. Something about Kai saying Lisa's name just didn't sit right with her. "How long have you two been friends?"

"Not long," Jennie replied, not really in the mood right for small talk.

"Well, I'm glad you have someone else other than Da-mi with you. I can see she really cares about you," Kai said knowingly.

"I guess. Not as much as I care about her though,"Jennie wasn't expecting to say that out loud to him and the sudden realization of what she just admitted was too much for one night to handle.

"I see," Kai said lamely. That seemed to have shut him up. Jennie was just glad he didn't push for more. She wouldn't know what to say either. Too many things were happening in one night.

* * *

Not long, they both heard Lisa pull up outside. Kai accompanied Jennie to her car and even opened the car door for her.

Lisa, still in the black dress she was in earlier, watched Jennie hop in wordlessly. Jennie tried her best to avert her eyes from Lisa, her mind still replaying what she just mindlessly admitted not just to Kai but to herself as well.

Just before Kai could close the door for her, Lisa suddenly spoke from beside her.

"I know I'm not really in the position to say this but next time, don't resort to shameless tactics just to get her to talk to you," Lisa said, not even bothering to look at Kai as she said it.

Dumbfounded and looking slightly ashamed, Kai apologized before closing the door on Jennie's side.

Jennie could only smirk with subtlety from her seat at Lisa's sudden boldness. One of the things she truly admired about Lisa was how the woman always seemed to speak her mind at times where most people would have found difficult. For Jennie, that was what true courage was - speaking up and taking accountability. Something she missed from the people that should have mattered to her most.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. That was okay. They were used to this. Being in the car with Lisa was always quiet.

Jennie would have already played some music if she was with someone else since music helped her keep the noises in her head at bay, but something about the silence she often shared with Lisa inside her car slowed her thoughts and allowed her mind to take a breather. She welcomed the calming distraction.

Jennie looked to her side and grabbed the opportunity to silently observe Lisa whose eyes were glued straight ahead.

Jennie had never thought of looking at another woman with anything more than platonic. In fact, she has never thought of looking at anyone besides Kai with anything more than platonic. After all, Kai was the first and only person she was involved in romantically. He also happened to be her only and biggest heart break so entertaining people after him just wasn't in the question when her heart had been crushed and torn to pieces like that. And quite frankly, no one had ever caught her attention. Until now.

Lisa was beautiful with big eyes, long lashes, plump lips, and incredibly long and slender legs that allowed her to tower over Jennie. _Oh_ , and how could Jennie forget those abs she had only seen through a screen. She could appreciate the female physique, yes, but to develop a desire for it was a completely different thing. Jennie could admit that she wanted not only to see, but to touch as well.

She could blame the alcohol for putting these foreign thoughts in her head but the throbbing had been long gone. She was sober as a judge.

Lisa somehow started to notice the attention and stole a quick glance to confirm. Jennie was all too happy to get caught though.

"What's with all the smiling and the staring? You're being weird," Lisa deadpanned.

Jennie bursted into unrestrained laughter and ignored the question altogether, opting instead to ask, "How was meeting Twice?"

"It was nice," Lisa replied, obviously not expecting the question.

Jennie could clearly see through the lie. She knew earlier today during Twice's performance how big of a fan Lisa was. She was probably itching to sing and dance along to the group.

Another thing Jennie liked about Lisa was that the woman was a bad liar. It was easy to read through her expressions and it amused her very much. Careful not to give away that she had noticed through the lie, Jennie simply replied, "I'm sure."

That car was silent again after that which Jennie didn't mind but it didn't last long as they were already back in the hotel.

When they got back to the hotel room, Lisa wordlessly handed her a water bottle in exchange for the clothes she'd lent the woman before hitting the bath for a quick shower.

Jennie dutifully drank the water, laid down the bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a really long day. The party, Kai's confession and the unexpected realization of her attraction to Lisa were things she needed more time to think about but first, she must sleep and tomorrow, maybe she'll find out whether or not Lisa might like her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guys asked for Chapter 7 so here we are.
> 
> I write this story when I'm not so stressed with real life. Writing is and has always been an escape for me. If I had any talent in drawing, I would have made this into a webtoon instead and used original characters.
> 
> If any of you has that talent but can't come up with the story, maybe we can collaborate. Hit me up on Twitter if you do: @baebyulisa
> 
> \- nikki


	8. truths, dares and choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promotion for a senior sales position is on the line for Lisa Manoban, who has been working hard all year to acquire the position for better pay and benefits. Success start-up Norgate Electronics' 25-year-old CEO is counting on her to lead their first public product launch without a hitch. Lisa is not about to let “the marketing department’s newbie” ruin her chances for promotion.
> 
> Corporate JENLISA AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great to be back. Might be the longest chapter yet?

Lisa had thought Jennie lived in a huge house in some fancy residential village similar to Kai. Jennie’s home however, was a lot humbler than Lisa initially thought. It was an adequately sized penthouse apartment in some nice residential building a few minutes from the city’s business district.

Jennie had offered to stop by at her place to get clothes for tonight’s product launch. Thankfully, the product launch was set in a 5-star hotel at the city’s business district which was a mere walking distance from their office.

“I can just imagine the view of the business district from here at the night. Must be nice,” Lisa said as she sat on Jennie’s couch on the living area, overlooking the city skyline.

“I chose this place precisely because of that,” Jennie replied, heading into the kitchen bar just on the right of her living area. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll have some black coffee. Thank you.”

Jennie made quick work of brewing her one and immediately set off to her room after serving Lisa coffee to get herself the clothes she needed for tonight’s product launch . It gave Lisa some privacy so she could better observe Jennie’s place.

The only few walls that were present in Jennie’s place had some painting hanging on them and what seemed like a collection of board games sitting on a tall wooden shelf that Cloud would have definitely jumped in delight if ever she saw them. The rest of the place was adorned with glass windows that flooded Jennie’s place with warm, natural light.

Jennie didn’t have a TV set at the living area, but across Lisa from the couch was an upright piano and a semi-acoustic guitar. Lisa could imagine Jennie playing the piano while overlooking the city skyline at night. She stood up and walked over it to get a better look. The fallboard was closed and was slightly dusty as Lisa ran her finger across it. Just then, Jennie reappeared with a dress at one hand and a Chanel duffle bag on the other.

“I’m ready to go,” Jennie announced.

“You don’t play anymore?” Lisa asked.

“They were never mine to play,” was all Jennie said. It was enough for Lisa to understand what it meant. The question of why it was still there was at the back of her throat but it would be prying too much and it was none of her business so Lisa simply kept her mouth shut. The dying curiosity was still there and would probably bother her for quite some time for reasons currently unbeknownst to her. Jennie seemed to have that kind of effect on her lately and her curiosity landed her in trouble more often than not.

“Let’s go,” Lisa said, temporarily putting an end to her prying thoughts.

* * *

Lisa no longer shared a hotel room with Jennie so they split up upon arrival at the hotel parking lot.

She went up to the hotel room she shared with Seulgi so she could change into another dress for the late afternoon product launch. In about an hour and a half, guests were bound to arrive and she and the rest of the Key Accounts Department were set to greet them and escort them to their assigned seats. It was going to be a long day and there was no time to waste. After the product launch, an after party was going to take place at the office to commemorate the success of the product launch. This of course, would be hosted by none other than the CEO herself.

“I’m more excited for the after party than this! Everyone in the company will be there,” Seulgi said excitedly as she delicately applied some lipstick on her lips, finishing her entire look.

“You mean Irene Bae will be there,” Lisa rolled her eyes.

“Exactly. Now how do I look?”

“Acceptable,” Lisa answered, not even bothering to glance at Seulgi as she said it.

“You’re an ass, Manoban.” Seulgi said and stood behind Lisa to help with her hair. “You want this up or down?”

“I’m not sure. I had it down yesterday, and I always wear it up when I’m at work. You look great by the way.” Lisa said, looking approvingly at Seulgi from the mirror.

“Thanks! How about we keep it down today too except, you’ll let me cut it short.”

“My hair sits a little past my shoulder already and you still want to cut it short? How short are we talking about?” Lisa asked, thinking it over carefully.

Seulgi loved to style people’s hair and her own hair whenever possible. Lisa had allowed herself to be experimented on a few times, especially with hair color. She trusted her best friend at that but she’s never had her hair cut shorter than it was currently so Lisa wasn’t all too sure how short Seulgi wanted it to be, and Seulgi was known to be sometimes too adventurous with her suggestions for Lisa’s liking.

“Just a little above your shoulders. Relax. I’m not giving you a pixie cut. It’ll look great. I promise you,” Seulgi reassured her confidently.

“Okay,” Lisa agreed.

* * *

“If you weren’t like a sister to me, I would have definitely hit on you by now. You look way less intimidating than usual. Must be the hair,” Jackson smiled approvingly at her. Ignoring that one bit comment about her being intimidating, Lisa thanked him.

She made a slightly bold choice with her look tonight. She wore a collared button down black dress with striped gold patterns’ and a long slit at the right side of the skirt, a black and gold leather belt to accentuate her small waist and black high leather heel boots that fell just below her knees. Lisa kept a few buttons open to expose the expanse of her neck. Her freshly cut hair highlighted her neck even more.

“Told you it’d look great,” Seulgi said, looking absolutely impressed by herself as they all went inside the elevator to go down at the product launch venue.

“Don’t get cocky. I look great in anythi-“ Lisa was about to say teasingly but got cut off when the elevator doors opened at the floor below them. Standing before them was Jennie in all her glory.

“Maybe not as great as her,” Seulgi muttered, low enough for only the three of them to hear. Jennie smiled and hopped on the elevator with them, standing with her side to them so she could face the openly gawking crowd before her in amusement.

Jackson was the first to break the silence as the elevator doors closed and continued its descent, “You look amazing, Ms. Kim.”

This seemed to have snapped Lisa out of her stupor. She coughed to hide her embarrassment from openly gawking at the woman before her before offering a similar remark to Jennie, “Right. You look great.”

“If I wasn’t loyal to Irene Bae, I would have had a big fat crush on you Ms. Kim. Not gonna lie,” Seulgi said shamelessly. Jackson and Jennie laughed out loud at the shameless comment while Lisa awkwardly suffered from secondhand embarrassment.

“Thank you. Please just call me, Jennie. You three look amazing if I may say so as well,” Jennie said, her eyes fixated on Lisa the entire time she said it. Lisa wasn’t sure if Jackson and Seulgi noticed, but the two didn’t say anything so perhaps not.

Jennie Kim looked absolutely ethereal even in androgynous clothing. She wore a black jumpsuit blazer, complete with a white collared dress shirt underneath and a black tie. She wore black laced leather heel boots and had her long hair down in waves. The woman truly outdid herself every time Lisa saw her.

Jennie was first to bid them farewell as they exited the elevators. She was needed backstage along with the other marketing department staff and executives. They all watched her go, along with other people lining up for the elevator they just exited.

“That girl could honestly be a celebrity if she wanted to. She looks the part already,” Kyung-soo said as he approached them. He was already downstairs, greeting and assisting some of the guests that arrived early.

“We have quite the celebrity with us too,” Seulgi said, head nudging towards Lisa. People were glancing at them, no doubt to eye Lisa.

“Come on pretty girl, we have guests to greet,” Seulgi said and linked arms with her as she dragged Lisa to the entrance of the event hall.

* * *

The launch was undoubtedly a huge success. J.Y. Park’s arrival had been an absolute shock to the other guests. After Da-mi had welcomed J.Y Park, every electronics retailer in the country was clamoring to have her attention. Competition was tough for retailers and BlackStar’s full support of Norgate would have fired up the intensity of it even more. With the launch of a promising new product segment, retailers are sure to compete for the biggest retailer market share and support at Norgate.

Da-mi had just ensured the company’s success that would last them years. All they had to do was maintain it but knowing Da-mi, she’d be pushing each and every one of them until she beat Summit Industries and put Norgate Electronics at the top.

The launch finished earlier than expected. No doubt their guests were tired and ready to call it a night except of course for the Norgate employees that needed to be in the office for the after party. The after party was set to start at 10:00 PM, giving Lisa and her team at most thirty minutes to rest and freshen up back at the hotel room before walking to the office. Taemin urged them to go an ahead as he needed to stay with the other company executives for a bit to bid farewell to the last of the guests leaving.

The party was already in full force when they arrived. The newly renovated vacant floor at their building was fashioned to mimic a club. Upbeat party music was blasting, alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks overflowed from the bar, servers filled up all the tables with food and a dessert bar offered dozens of varieties of sweets.

Jackson beelined to the dessert bar while Seulgi left them to find Irene Bae, leaving Lisa and Kyung-soo to find where the rest of their friends were seated.

Jisoo waved them over from one of the tables near the bar. Already seated there was herself and Yeri who was happily grilling some pork belly and bulgogi.

“Girl, you look amazing! Congratulations, by the way!” Jisoo said and gave her a short, but warm embrace.

“Thank you! Where’s Byulie?” Lisa asked as she and Kyung-soo took a seat each.

“Chatting up Solar from the bar over there,” Yeri replied as she handed them a plate full grilled meat. “ _Holy shit,_ Lisa! What happened to your hair?” Yeri exclaimed.

“It was Seulgi’s idea,” she replied shyly.

“I love it! Where is she anyway? I don’t see Jackson either.”

As if on cue, Jackson reappeared with two plates of dessert in hand. He seemed pretty pleased with his haul.

“Of course,” Yeri rolled her eyes, “I’m guessing Seulgi’s off to find Irene Bae.”

Lisa simply nodded wordlessly.

Moonbyul walked over their table with Solar on her side, and a server followed behind them with drinks in tow.

“I hope you’re all ready to get wasted because I am!” Moonbyul said as she gave each of them a shot of tequila except for Lisa, “Except you, of course. I got you an avocado shake instead.”

“Actually, I think I might try some tonight for the first time in lieu of celebration. Just one of this is fine right?” Lisa asked, taking Kyung-soo’s shot for herself.

“Wait, are you sure? I don’t think starting with hard liquor is such a good idea.” Moonbyul said worriedly.

“It’s just one shot. She’ll be fine. She probably won’t have another after trying it. You can just stick to beer or some fruit cocktail afterwards if you end up not liking it,” Jisoo said with gentle encouragement.

With that, Lisa raised her glass, “To our friendship and hard work!”

“TO OUR FRIENDSHIP AND HARD WORK!” The rest of her friends shouted, giving them some unwanted attention from the other tables.

“ ** _TO OUR FRIENDSHIP AND HARD WORK!_** ” Seulgi roared from a table far from them. A chorus of laughter erupted from their table from Seulgi’s embarrassing antics and Lisa could care less. She was with her friends and she was having a good time.

Lisa drank the liquid in one go, a few drops escaping her lips. The liquid was hot when it reached her throat and she felt a slight burning sensation sitting at the top of her stomach when she finished.

“So? How was it?” Moonbyul asked expectantly.

“It’s a bit hot, but I like it. Can I have one more?” Lisa asked.

After her third tequila shot, her friends urged her to eat and drink some water to pace herself. Lisa felt warm and slightly drowsy so she ate some meat that Seulgi grilled for her to hopefully try and keep herself awake. It helped but not enough to sober her up. She excused herself for a trip to the restroom.

A trip to the restroom however was not easy as it seemed. People from other departments, especially the regional sales team, lined up to introduce themselves to her. God, her head was pounding. She really needed to sober up quick.

Just then, Taemin along with a few other company executives and of course, the CEO herself, arrived at the party. Luckily, the attention was off Lisa now.

Silently excusing herself while the crowd was distracted with the new arrival, Lisa beelined for the restroom near the elevators but before she could get there, Jennie walked out from one of the elevators.

She hadn’t seen Jennie up close since they parted ways from the elevator at the hotel earlier. Seeing her now while slightly buzzed felt a bit surreal.

Jennie seemed pleased to see her. A smile evident on her lips as she approached a flushed Lisa.

“Hello. It feels like it’s been a while since I saw you,” she said innocently.

“Uhh, right. Busy day. Lots of people. I’m a busy person. Definitely been busy,” Lisa said, her mouth finding it hard to keep up with her brain.

Jennie raised a quizzical eyebrow, “Have you been drinking?”

“Just three shots. Yes. Sorry. It’s my first time. I’m supposed to sober up,” Lisa said, pointing to the restroom.

“Right. Go on ahead," Jennie stepped aside to give way.

"Thanks! See you around," Lisa bolted to the restroom.

* * *

When she finished, the drowsiness she felt earlier was gone but she was left with slight feeling of buzz. She had the urge to splash her face with water for good measure, but resisted against it as it would ruin her make up.

She washed her hands and exited the restroom only to find Jennie still at the elevator hallways, casually browsing her phone. She looked up when Lisa approached her.

"You're not going in?" Lisa asked, gesturing to the party.

"I am. I was waiting for you," Jennie said, pocketing her phone away.

"Why?" Lisa asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Why not? Let's go," Jennie grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Lisa wordlessly followed Jennie inside, her hand warm against Jennie's cool hand.

People immediately flocked to them when they rejoined the party. But the attention was no longer solely focused on Lisa but instead, shared with Jennie who still held her hand.

Jennie socialized with everyone who greeted them and even those that hit on them with failed subtlety. She only ever let go of Lisa's hand to shake another person's hand. After which, when done, would immediately find its way back to Lisa's warm hand once again.

"Your hand's a bit cold," Lisa said after what seemed to be Jennie's 6th or was it 7th handshake of the evening?

"Is it? Does it bother you?" Jennie asked, slightly loosening her hand's hold on Lisa's.

"No," Lisa replied instantaneously, slightly embarrassed at how fast she answered the question. She could sense Jennie smiling from the corner of her eyes.

"I think your friends want you back now," Jennie said with a slight shift on her tone. The grip on Lisa's hand tightened as if it refused to let her go.

"You could join us," Lisa offered, "If you wanted to, I mean. We're friends, like you said, so it's only proper for me to invite you too and come meet my other friends. Only if it's what you want. If you don't, it's fine. It's okay. I'm sorry. I think I'm rambling too much."

"Yes," Jennie replied simply.

"Yes, what? My rambling?"

"I meant, yes. I want to come join you and your friends. And yes, you're rambling too much," Jennie laughed and gently pulled at her hand to walk them to the direction of her friends' table.

It was only when they sat down that Jennie let go of Lisa's hand. They were sitting beside each other between Seulgi, who sat left of Jennie and Taemin, who sat right of Lisa.

"So glad of you to join us, Jennie! Hope Lisa over here didn't pester you to join us. Our table's a tad bit louder than the rest but we're good and fun people to be around with. Here, have some shot with us," Seulgi said and handed her a tequila shot.

"We're playing truth or dare. You take a shot if you don't want to answer a truth or two if you don't do a dare," Yeri explained.

"She doesn't have to join," Lisa warned them but it fell to deaf ears because just then, Moonbyul had already asked the question.

"Truth or Dare?"

"I don't think you guys know me well enough to ask a question if I choose truth so... I choose dare," Jennie said matter-of-factly.

"Great! How about you offer to drink the shot of the person in this table you find most attractive?" Moonbyul asked, grinning.

"Deal," Jennie immediately said.

"If everyone ends up drinking his or her shot without you taking a shot from anyone, you drink two shots," Jisoo explained.

"Understood."

"Now we move on to you, Lisa. Truth or dare?" Jackson asked.

"Truth."

"Make it juicy for our girl here, will you?" Seulgi winked at Jackson.

Lisa visibly groaned and looked to Taemin for back up.

Taemin simply smiled at her defeatedly and held his hands up, as if to say there was no stopping her friends.

"Bang, Marry, Kill but only the people at this table," Jackson said mischievously and high-fived Seulgi.

"Kill both of you. There's no way I'm answering the rest," Lisa huffed indignantly.

"Drink up," Seulgi said and filled up the empty shot glass before her.

"Fine. I've sobered up anyway," Lisa said, about to take the drink when Taemin stopped her.

"Since when did you start drinking?" Taemin asked her, clearly a bit worried.

"Just tonight actually. Thought I'd try. Tequila isn't too bad," Before Lisa could raise the glass to her lips, Jennie snatched the shot glass from her hand and drank it.

The rest of the table looked at Jennie, seemingly stupefied, even more so Lisa, until Moonbyul whistled.

"Not bad, Jennie Kim. Not bad, indeed," Jisoo said knowingly.

Beside Jennie, Lisa felt her face flush. At the very least, she hoped it wasn't visible, not with Jennie innocently smiling at her and all that and the rest of the table probably dying to tease her if Jennie wasn't around.

The game finished after three more rounds and by the time it finished, Lisa had drank a total of four shots. Two shots for failing to answer two truths and another two shots for failing to answer a dare. In between those drinks however, Jennie forced her to take a glass of water.

She thought a trip to the restroom would sober her up quickly, only to find out that while it did slightly work, her head was still buzzing and she wanted to close her eyes and call it a day.

Jennie had sobered up from that one shot she took from Lisa and surprisingly never had to drink any shots after that since all the dares asked of her, which weren't too hard to begin with, had all been accomplished.

 _Good for her_. Lisa thought as she went back to rejoin her friends at their table. When she came back however, most of her friends were bidding each other goodbyes. Moonbyul and Solar, attached to each other's hip the entire night, had excused themselves to go home. As did Yeri, Kyung-soo, Jackson and Jisoo.

Jisoo offered to take Lisa home, but Lisa refused, saying she'd wait for Seulgi.

Seulgi was nowhere to be found and was probably back to buggering off at the Finance and Accounting Department's table, who were all still actively drinking and partying.

Taemin had long left their table after the second round of truth or dare to socialize once again at the company executives' table. All that's left was Jennie.

Most of the departments under sales and marketing have left, probably tired from the product launch much like herself.

Lisa plopped on the seat next to Jennie and stared at her. The other woman, stared back at her. Were they having a staring contest right now? Because if they were, Lisa was sure she'd lose. Jennie's eyes were pretty and Lisa sometimes felt like she could stare at them forever, but her eyes have been straining to keep itself open since after her second shot.

"I'll take you home so you can sleep," Jennie offered.

"I can't go home like this. BamBam and Cloud... I don't... just not like this."

"Do you want to go back to the hotel? You're sharing a room with Seulgi, aren't you?"

"I don't want to bother her. She's off shooting her shot or whatever she calls it. I just need to sober up and I'll be fine," Lisa said, head bowed down on the table.

"You look like you need sleep."

"I do," Lisa finally relented. No point in being stubborn now. She really did need sleep.

"Come to my house then. You can sleep there or sober up. You're free to do either. I have some clothes that will fit you if you'd like to stay the night," Jennie finished.

Head still bowed down, Lisa turned to her side to look up at Jennie. Jennie simply watched her with concern on her eyes. Looking up at Jennie like this and the woman was still so beautiful.

Lisa suddenly remembered how Jennie took the shot from her earlier and what it meant. The woman found her attractive, held her hand the entire night, and always almost conveniently popped up to get her out in compromising spots.

But she did the same thing for Jennie right? She was there for Jennie after the parking lot incident with the woman's ex and her meddlesome self picked Jennie up when she was drunk from drinking at Kai's house.

Okay, that almost always included saving Jennie from her ex. Lisa wasn't sure if it was essentially the same thing but she did it because they were friends, _right?_

 _God,_ she closed her eyes and groaned inwardly. It sounded too much like she was convincing herself.

The look on her face must have worried Jennie even more because just then, Lisa heard the woman said, voice dejected due to worry or perhaps something else entirely, "You don't have to if you don't want to. Here, drink some more water so we can get you sobered up quickly."

Feelings of guilt started creeping up from hearing Jennie dejected. Lisa sat up and drank the offered glass of water from Jennie's hand in hopes of temporarily stopping her train of thoughts.

Feeling slightly better, Lisa finally said, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Jennie was more than happy to assist her to her car and held Lisa's hand in hers the entire way.

Lisa only wondered why skin ship was always so necessary with Jennie. She didn't complain though. Jennie's hand felt warm now and her buzzing brain was all too happy to focus on something else.

Jennie only released Lisa's hand when she drove them to her apartment building. Jennie held her hand once again as they went up to her apartment unit and only let go again when they got to Jennie's room.

Jennie's room was massive and had its own walk-in closet where the woman had just disappeared to. She had a TV set in her room and space for a small living area beside her bed.

Jennie stepped out from the walk-in closet with clothes and towels in hand.

"You can take a shower or wash off your make up from the bath just at the end of the closet. I got you some sweatpants. They'll be a bit shorter than you though."

"It should be fine. Thank you," Lisa graciously accepted the clothes and towels from Jennie and tried her best to act normal when Jennie's hands slightly brushed on hers and all Lisa could think about right there and then was how hot and nervous it made her feel all over. Being alone with Jennie in the woman's room was certainly not helping.

Thankfully, Jennie left her to her own devices to give her some privacy while she washed up.

Jennie came back just as Lisa came out of the shower. A quick shower had sobered her up. She was now drying her hair off with a towel. Jennie on the other hand, seemed to have done the same. Jennie wore a pink night gown that left little room for imagination.

Lisa tried her best to keep her eyes plastered at Jennie's face.

Jennie handed her an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Thank you," Lisa said, hoping the words were enough to convey the huge gratitude she felt apart from Jennie watching over her today. Lisa felt like she's been owing Jennie a lot since they started working together.

"You're welcome," Jennie replied with a thoughtful smile on her face, "What time should you be home later?"

Jennie's bedside clock currently read 2:36 in the morning. Lisa made a mental note to have an alarm ready for 6:30 just in case her natural body clock failed her.

"I need to go early. Probably before 8am. BamBam and Cloud tend to wake up around that time."

"I'll check up on you at 7 in the morning. There's no traffic tomorrow so I can take you home in less than 30 minutes. I'll be on the couch outside if you need anything. Good night, Lisa," Jennie said, already at the door.

"Wait," Lisa said out loud without thinking.

_Why the hell did she just- was she starting to get clingy now? Was she still drunk?_

Jennie seemed slightly confused but patiently waited for what Lisa had to say to her.

"I, uhh, wanted to ask," Lisa stammered. She mentally cursed herself and willed her brain to think of anything that would make sense.

Just then, she remembered Cloud's open invitation to Jennie of spending the weekend at their place to which Jennie accepted.

_Thank the heavens! I love you, Cloud!_

"Are you still coming to spend the weekend with us? Cloud's kinda expecting you to but you don't have to if you don't want to or if you have anything else planned," Lisa said in one breath. It almost sounded like she was rapping.

"Of course. I did say I'd bring monopoly," Jennie replied, amusement evident on her face.

"Okay," This time, it was Lisa's turn to bid Jennie good night," Good night, Jennie."

"Good night, Lisa."

* * *

Lisa woke up way before her alarm. When she checked the bedside clock, it read 5:35 in the morning. The sun was beginning to rise but the sky was still generally a bit dark. She only had a little over two and half hours of sleep and now she couldn't will herself to go back to sleep.

Feeling a bit parched, she went out of Jennie's room and heard what seemed to be music playing from the living area. A soft voice could be heard singing.

_So just keep your hand in mine_

_I'll hold you 'til the sun shines_

_I'll wait for you to smile from your heart_

_The smile that warms my heart_

It was Jennie singing, her back on Lisa's.

Lisa was astonished.

There was Jennie, sitting on the piano and overlooking the city skyline full of blues, oranges and pinks, the sky slowly being lit up by the rising sun.

Lisa took a step back as quietly as she could, not wanting to ruin the woman's privacy and feeling as though she was never meant to see or hear any of that anyway.

Jennie's voice startled her the moment she touched the room's door handle.

"Why are you up so early?" Jennie asked, casually leaning on the hallway and looking at her in amusement.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. Thought I'd get some water but then I saw you and I, uhh, thought I shouldn't have seen or heard that so now I'll just leave you to whatever it was you were doing. You have a really beautiful voice by the way," Lisa said shyly.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Come sit with me by the piano," Jennie said, already pulling at her hand and urging her to sit at the piano.

Jennie left her a bit to get some water and when she came back, she sat beside Lisa.

The chair only had enough space for two so they had to settle with their arms flushed against each other.

Lisa felt a slight chill at the contact.

"I couldn't get a wink of sleep. Being out here kind of inspired some words out of me. I wrote it down right here and now this," Jennie explained, gesturing to a sheet of notebook in front of her scribbled with penciled words.

Then Jennie began to play. They were just four simple chords being played repeatedly and then the woman started singing.

Lisa listened in rapt awe as she overlooked the brightening the city skyline.

_Dry your eyes_

_Baby it'll be all right_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Far away from harm_

_So smile for me_

_Show the world how bright you can be_

_So smile from your heart_

_I'll be where you are_

Lisa then turned to Jennie, the breathtaking view of the city forgotten and instead replaced with the sight of the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on.

_So just keep your hand in mine_

_I'll hold you 'til the sun shines_

_I'll wait for you to smile from your heart_

_The smile that warms your heart_

Jennie turned to face her. She smiled so bright and drowned the both of them with the richness and passion of her voice.

_So just keep your hand in mine_

_I'll hold you 'til the sun shines_

_I'll wait for you to smile from your heart_

_The smile that warms your heart_

Lisa felt and heard her heart pounding wild in her chest. Jennie looked at her with so much intensity, Lisa wanted nothing but for those eyes to settle on her forever.

_So dry your eyes_

_Baby it'll be all right_

_I'll keep you warm_

_Far away from..._

_Far away from harm_

_Holy fuck, did Lisa have a massive crush on this woman._

Jennie ended the song and went gently took Lisa's hands in her.

"I've never really hit on a woman before. I'm not sure how else I can make my attraction clearer than this," Jennie whispered softly, face inching dangerously close to Lisa's.

Lisa felt Jennie's soft breath on her face as she spoke. Her heart was pounding erratically, palms sweaty as Jennie rubbed her thumbs soothingly over the back of Lisa's hands.

Lisa had never been this physically close or intimate with anyone before. Sure, she dated around a lot but they never got past the first date or two, and Lisa never gave them the opportunity to take it further. If Jennie inched any closer, she would be taking Lisa's first kiss.

"I'd kiss you right now, but I want to hear you say that you allow me to," Jennie whispered, eyes never leaving Lisa's. She still rubbed the back of Lisa's hand soothingly.

 _Of course._ Jennie, in all her good glory, would ask for permission before doing anything. She didn't force her way into things like Lisa did. In the few days that Lisa knew her, Jennie was patient. Jennie never pushed. Never shoved. Never aggressive. Not like Lisa.

Lisa was stubborn. She was brash. She was competitive. She made sure to always be the first to act when push came to shove.

But here she was, at the mercy of an extremely patient Jennie Kim.

Jennie would kiss her but only if she wanted to. Lisa had a choice here. There was no pushing, no shoving. Just a simple choice. A choice that she knew, once made, could alter the course of her entire life or her relationship with Jennie Kim, marketing newbie and also possibly, future boss and the most beautiful woman she ever laid eyes on.

She glanced down at Jennie's slightly parted lips. It looked plump and pink like the first time she met the woman, and Lisa wondered if it'd be as soft as it looked when she kissed it, but Lisa didn't have to wonder. Not really. She had a choice here, and her choice was...

"Okay," Lisa said, breathless. She closed her eyes as Jennie closed what little distance was left between them.

The first contact of Jennie's lips on hers was indeed as soft as she'd imagine it to be. Jennie's lips were warm and slightly damp. The kiss was chaste and before Jennie could move her lips away, Lisa had unknowingly surged forward out of impulse to press their lips harder.

This seemed to have riled up the other woman. Lisa felt Jennie's hands on her neck and cheek, tugging her face closer. The other woman, parted her lips slightly and darted her tongue out against Lisa's lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss.

Lisa responded in kind, allowing Jennie to initiate what the woman just started. Jennie kissed her painstakingly slowly. She took her time to savor and explore Lisa lips, tongue and mouth.

The kiss was over too soon. Their foreheads rested against each other as they both tried to catch their breaths. Jennie still had her hand on Lisa's neck and the other was rubbing gentle motions on Lisa's cheek.

Jennie looked at her sweetly and said, "That went better than I expected. That was my first kiss with a woman."

"That was my first time. Ever."

If Jennie was surprised, she made a good deal of masking it, "Then I hope I didn't disappoint."

"How do we go on from here?" Lisa said, quickly turning the conversation to a more serious tone. Jennie, ever so patient with her, simply took her hand and wove their fingers together.

"There's no rush to label whatever this is. I like you, and clearly you like me too, if that kiss was any indication of my reciprocated attraction to you. We can take it on from here and see how it goes," Jennie smiled at her innocently.

"Honestly, if other people heard you right now, they'd think you were an expert on picking up women," Lisa rolled her eyes with a hint of smile on her face.

"Not really. I make an effort for you. _I swear to God_ , if I didn't make myself any clearer than this, my _very obvious_ attraction would have gone over that head of yours," Jennie said as she teasingly flicked at Lisa's forehead and ruffled her bangs a bit.

"You make it seem like that's such a bad thing," Lisa said with a sullen face.

"Not at all. In fact, it's one of the many pleasing traits I like about you," Jennie said, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead and wiping off the sullen face Lisa was sporting.

Lisa felt her face go hot.

"You told me the piano was never yours to play," Lisa said all of a sudden.

"Initially, it was. This used to be a gift from Jongin," Jennie replied knowingly.

"I see. I assumed it is was his, given the nature of your reply yesterday."

"When we split up, I assumed the same. I would have gotten rid of it, but I couldn't bring myself to. This piano gave birth to some great hits after all. I felt kind of attached to the thought of knowing I created something people could relate to,"

"You mean, you _produced_ music?"

"I co-wrote some of Jongin's songs with him, yes. _Reason_ was one of them. Though the final product is far from how I initially intended that song to sound like," Jennie said, like she was simply talking about a distant memory that wasn't a big deal.

"How can you... talk about it like that so casually now? Just the other day, I picked you up from his place and you were drunk. I've never felt the urge to punch a man in the face until that night."

"Actually, I got drunk by my own choice that night. Jongin tried to stop me from drinking but he was going on and on about still having feelings for me and I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. All I felt these years towards him was rage, pain and betrayal. And all these years, what he felt was love and regret. The contradiction was maddening. I thought I needed some alcohol to calm my brain down.Anyway, I'm sorry. I'll do my best not do it again," Jennie reassured her.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Lisa asked, ever so straightforward. Jennie squeezed her hand.

"No. I wouldn't have these feelings for you if I did. That night, when you picked me up, I've started to let go of some of my unresolved issues. I'm not going to lie, being in another relationship scares me. I'm not scared about getting hurt. I'm scared I might hurt you and end up driving you away."

"Is that what happened to you and Kai?"

Jennie was silent. Lisa took that silence as an answer.

"I have some things that I'm not able to share with you now. It will take some time before I do, but I promise to do my best not to hurt you," Jennie said.

"I've never been in much relationships before but let's be real, we will probably end hurting each other from time to time whether we intend to or not, but the general consensus here is that we both try our best not to hurt each other, right?" Lisa asked reassuringly. She was going to share that responsibility with Jennie willingly if they wanted to make whatever this was work.

Jennie simply nodded at her in silent agreement.

"Okay," Lisa said, squeezing Jennie's hand back, hoping it conveyed enough of her sincerity to pursue whatever this was with Jennie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Jennie sang is an actual original song written for me by my girlfriend. I guess you could say she's the Jennie to my Lisa. You may listen to it here: https://w.soundcloud.com/player/?url=https%3A%2F%2Fapi.soundcloud.com%2Ftracks%2F651915554&auto_play=false&show_artwork=true&visual=true&origin=twitter
> 
> For reference on Lisa and Jennie's outfits for the Norgate Electronics' Public Product Launch, I plugged this chapter on my twitter with the two wearing the outfits I'm referring to in this fic. Lisa's dress is an actual dress she wore for How You Like That release while Jennie's outfit was from a fan edited photo I found on stan twitter. Credits to whoever edited that photo.
> 
> For updates, you may follow me on Twitter: @baebyulisa


End file.
